Es mi pelirrojo
by ArwenWood
Summary: El amor es una enfermedad, de eso soy una experta. He hecho estupideces por él, he llegado a morirme de estúpidos celos, incluso he llegado a poner en peligro nuestras vidas. Y todo por un estúpido pelirrojo que es tan ciego como para no ver lo q sient
1. Problemas

1.Cap. Problemas  
  
Lana  
  
-¡ESA PUTA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁ CON ÉL! –ahogo un grito apretando mi cabeza en la almohada y la levanto, completamente roja y con el pelo horriblemente despeinado por lo histérica que estoy. -¡¡AGGG!! ¡¡Y ENCIMA ÉL NO ME HACE CASO!! –me doy un cabezazo en la almohada y grito. Mis chillidos suenan amortiguados. -¡PUTO TRIO MARAVILLA! ¡LOS TRES SON UNOS....! –me detengo, completamente agitada, sin encontrar una palabra y una lucecita se enciende en mi cabeza. –pero... si el Potter no me ha hecho nada... –cambio la cara de nuevo y cojo una botella. Echo un largo trago y después de pensar otra vez en él, tiro la botella, que rompe contra la puerta de la habitación, llenando de alcohol el suelo. –ARRR, POTTER TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO. –exclamo sabiendo que estoy diciendo tonterías dejándome llevar por la ira.  
  
Eli sale del baño con el pelo completamente mojado y pegado a la espalda. Ve aterrada como muerdo con saña uno de mis libros de texto y me arrebata con tal fuerza que casi me saca la dentadura de la boca junto con el libro.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? –pregunta cogiéndome de las muñecas y apretándome contra la cama para inmovilizarme. No dejo de agitarme con ira y patalear. -¡Basta!  
  
Agotada, consigo calmarme un poco, lo suficiente como para no empezar a escalar por la estantería, que de repente me han entrado unas ganas enormes de hacerlo. Suspiro, estoy agotada de tanto quitarme la energía de forma tan estúpida.  
  
-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? ¿O prefieres seguir mirándome con ojos de psicópata asesina compulsiva? –dice casi gritándome.  
  
-¡Es Ron otra vez! ¡No me hace caso! ¡Y no es sólo eso! –me incorporo y me siento junto a ella. Empiezo a contar con los dedos, alterándome de nuevo al acordarme de todo. –¡La maldita Hermione está siempre con él, sospecho que se gustan! He sacado un cero en encantamientos. En Herbología un 4'9, dejándome la puñetera vaca Hufflepuf. –digo refiriéndome a Sprout. –muy claro que no me lo suvirá a un 5 por llegar tres veces tarde. He perdido en pociones cincuenta puntos, y otros veinte en transformaciones, no me han seleccionado para el equipo de Quidditch, la profesora de adivinación me ha predecido que jamás conseguiré a la persona en la que últimamente pienso mucho, es decir, Ron, me he roto mi mejor túnica, no hay excursión a Hogsmeade hasta dentro de tres semanas y necesito urgentemente pergaminos y tinta. Mi madre me acaba de decir que al final me quedo en Hogwarts por Navidad porque no podemos ir a Argentina, que no iremos a Hawai por vacaciones de verano porque últimamente vamos mal de dinero para permitirnos esos viajes. ¡¡Y se me ha vuelto a abrir la herida de la mano!! –digo enseñándole mi muñeca. -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO COÑO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA!!!!!!!!! –agrego, y empiezo a sollozar.  
  
Eli me pone una mano en el hombro mientras yo reprimo mis sollozos. Odio que me vean llorar.  
  
-Bueno.... todo eso tiene solución. –dice amablemente Eli. –Te ayudaré en Encantamientos, que es mi fuerte, no te preocupes por Herbología porque el ocho de tu otro examen te ayudará a tener un seis en la global. La muñeca sólo tenemos que ir a la enfermería. El quidditch.... bueno, recuerda que así tendrás más tiempo para ti y para los estudios. A la profe de Adivinación no le hagas caso; lleva prediciendo cosas realmente estúpidas desde no se cuando.... Lo del pergamino y la tinta, puedo pedirlo por vía lechuza y lo tendrás mañana aquí...  
  
-¿Si? –pregunto esperanzada. No se cómo, pero Eli siempre lo soluciona todo. Es una ventaja que aprovecho al ser su amiga (solo en caso de urgencia, como hoy, casi nunca tengo que pedir ayuda, nunca tengo problemas.... ) -Mi vida es aburrida. –pienso con amargura.  
  
-Hombre, pues sí, supongo que si reciben en la tienda una lechuza con un pedido, aunque no los hagan.... no creo que la mande dar la vuelta con las manos vacías, sobretodo porque ganan dinero. Y podemos hacer lo mismo con tu túnica.  
  
Asiento con una sonrisa. Pero aún estoy algo angustiada. ¿Qué hay de la baja económica de mi familia? ¿Y los 70 puntos perdidos? ¿Y Ron? ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Con MI, Ron?  
  
-Haber, que más.... –dice intentando acordarse de los demás problemas. –Los puntos perdidos... bueno, todos (hasta Ron) –me dice para arrancarme una sonrisa. –Tienen un mal día. Lo de las vacaciones... ¡Será la primera vez que no me dejes sola en las vacaciones en Navidad en Hogwarts! Y aquí es muy divertido todo en Navidad. A de más, si ahora andáis un poco mal de dinero es por los gastos de la nueva tienda de tu madre, pero pronto dará dinero y os podréis ir de nuevo al culo del mundo dejándome sola otra vez en Navidad solita.  
  
Me río. ¡Tiene toda la razón! Pero falta el problema más gordo.... Ron. Lo de más, no tiene nada de malo, me lo quitaría de la cabeza con una de sus sonrisas... pero dirigida a mí, claro.  
  
-¿Y Ron? –pregunto. Mi voz sale ronca de mi garganta. Tengo la boca seca. Cojo una botella y le doy un trago.  
  
Eli me la arrebata y le da un trago ella también antes de guardarla... pero encuentra una caja de cigarrillos y relamiéndose saca uno. Yo me río y cojo otro. Los encendemos con la varita, Eli le da una calada y me mira con una sonrisa.  
  
-Se suponía que íbamos a dejar de hacer esto. –me dice con un suspiro.  
  
Yo me echo hacia atrás apoyando mi cabeza en la cama y cierro los ojos. La imagen de Ron me viene a la cabeza. Me mira con esos ojos verdes y me dedica una sonrisa para mí... sólo para mí. Con los ojos aún cerrados sonrío, no sé si por ver la imagen o por responderle a la sonrisa.  
  
-Dejaré de fumar y beber sólo si consigo a Ron. –juro con una mano en el corazón. -Si no lo hago... pues mira, me volveré una fumadora compulsiva. –bromeo con una sonrisa.  
  
Eli asiente divertida.  
  
-Bueno, con lo de Ron... eres injusta, tía. –me sermonea. -¿Cómo quieres que se fije en ti si nunca has hablado con él ni ná de ná?  
  
Abro los ojos asombrada y digo:  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Chula.  
  
-Histérica.  
  
Eso me duele. Vale, hoy me he portado como una histérica, lo sé, pero no lo soy. Es sólo.... vaya ¿No hacéis vosotros algo por el estilo cuando os pasan tantos problemas? -negáis con la cabeza- Valla, ahora he quedao muy mal. (  
  
Ron  
  
¡Calabazas! ¡Me ha dado calabazas! Esto es increíble.... ¡¡¡Calabazas!!! ¡¡Ella a mí!!! No te digo que no si fuera al revés, sería algo más normal, pero.... ¡Ella me ha dicho que no!  
  
FLAHSBACK  
  
Sus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando le pido que nos apartemos del grupo de alumnos que se dirige a la clase de Herbología. Eso es una buena señal. ¡le da vergüenza hablar conmigo a solas! ¡O es ahora, o nunca se lo diré!  
  
-Hermione.... yo.... siento algo por ti. –le digo sin más rodeos. –Me gustas. Y mucho. Desde que empezó este curso.  
  
Veo como se muerde el labio algo nerviosa. Esos finos labios... me gustaría tanto besarlos... así que para contenerme la miro a los ojos. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Sus ojos se han puesto llorosos! ¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
  
¡No hago más que pensar en estupideces! ¡Deja de pensar y haz algo, Ron!  
  
Alargo un brazo para tocarle el hombro... pero ella lo aparta.  
  
-Yo... Ron. Lo siento. –traga saliva. –pero... si me hubieras dicho eso en los cursos de primero a quinto.... yo.... te quise mucho, me enamoré mucho de ti, pero no me hiciste caso, no parecías darte cuenta... y.... lloré mucho por ti, pero ya te he olvidado. Y... no quiero estropear la amistad que hay entre Harry, tú y yo. Yo... lo siento.  
  
Se da la vuelta. Sé que está llorando, lo he visto. Se da la vuelta y corre hacia el castillo a pesar de que tenemos Herbología. Intento como puedo contener las lágrimas... pero no puedo. Corro hacia el sauce boxeador y me meto en la casa de los gritos... ahí podré desahogarme llorando.  
  
FIN DEL FLAHSBACK  
  
Ya ha pasado una semana, el tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer que no ha pasado nada. Aunque cada vez que la veo tengo que darme la vuelta para que no vea en mi cara un gesto de dolor.  
  
¡Nunca he sabido tratar a una chica! ¡Y eso me daba igual! Pero es que.... ¿Cómo os sentiríais si la chica de tus ojos, aquella a la que regalarías una estrella para verla sonreír, la que te hace daño al verla sufrir y llorar, la que decides proteger porque la amas... te rechaza porque ya no siente nada por ti y has sido tan ciego de no ver cuando lo estaba?  
  
Estoy empezando a sacar realmente malas notas, notas preocupantes, pero ella sólo puede mirar mis exámenes chasqueando la lengua y prometerme ayudarme con sus deberes... claro ¡Por que ella puede estar tranquila de verdad! ¡Ella puede volver a la normalidad, pero yo sólo puedo fingirlo! Hermione piensa que fue una estúpida declaración, de esas que haces a una chica que te gusta... pero Hermione no me gusta, yo AMO a Hermione.  
  
Me paso una mano por el cabello como para quitarme el pensamiento. Me he dejado el pelo largo... bueno, no mucho, apenas llega a los hombros, pero me queda de maravilla.... mi culo se ha dado cuenta; por las miradas que recibe y las cachetadas de las más atrevidas, que aprovechan cuando hay una gran multitud para que no sepa quién fue. Incluso algunas, me rozan "sin querer", como quién no quiere la cosa. Pero no sólo mi culo se ha dado cuenta, no sólo eso me miran... ¡No, no me refiero a lo de adelante! Si no a los músculos, los labios, y la cara.  
  
-Ron... Te has puesto rojo. –me dice Harry. –¿En qué piensas?  
  
-En... tu culo, Harry, cielo. –le digo con una mirada cargada de ternura. ¡Por supuesto sólo lo he hecho para que desvíe la pregunta a una de sus bromas... y eso hace.  
  
-¡¡¡Eeeeehhh!!! –me dice agarrándose las nalgas. –Que mi culo se mira y se toca... pero sólo tienen permiso las mujeres. –me mira con fingida repulsión.  
  
-Vale tío, que era coña. Yo a tu culo ni lo miro. No me gusta vomitar.  
  
-Graciosillo... ¿desde cuando opinas sobre el culo de los tíos?  
  
Gruño por toda respuesta. Por culpa de quitarle de la cabeza esa pregunta he quedao como un maricón entre las bromas.  
  
Lana  
  
Bueno. Está todo arreglado. Bueno, casi todo. Falta lo de Ron... pero nunca tendré coraje para decirle algo, de presentarme.... no sé, no voy a hacer nada por el momento.  
  
Apago la ducha y cojo una toalla para rodear mi cuerpo con ella. Salgo de la ducha y voy a mi habitación. Eli ya está vestida y me ayuda a escoger la ropa para llevar a Hogsmeade: Pantalones negros y una camiseta muy apretada roja de manga larga. Encima de esa camiseta pongo una negra con letras rojas que pone el nombre de las Brujas de Macbech. Mi grupo favorito. Vinieron al colegio cuando iba a cuarto, hace dos años, el año de "La copa de los tres magos".  
  
Ese conjunto me encanta ¡Me queda de fábula! Cojo mi túnica nueva y la llevo abierta para que se vea el conjunto... a de más; es como se llevan ahora. Eli se empieza a peinar, pero sólo consigue hacerse un enredo; ¡Será buena en consejos, pero de peluquera, prefiero al váter!  
  
La ayudo a quitar ese enredo de su larga melena y la peino a ella y a mí. No es que se me dé bien, pero comparándome con ella, en peluquería, me tendrían que dar un oscar.  
  
Coje un bolso después de darme las gracias mientras se mira al espejo y se maquilla. Mientras ella se maquilla, yo prefiero mirar un libro de la estantería (la misma que hace tres semanas me dieron ganas de escalar) No me gusta maquillarme... aún.  
  
-Vaaaaaaaaamoooooooooooos. –canturreo cansada de esperar.  
  
Eli se pinta los labios rápidamente y guarda el pintalabios en su neceser, que mete en el bolso.  
  
-Lista –me dice girándose a mirarme para que le dé una opinión de sobre como está. Levanto el dedo pulgar guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Guapaaaaaaa. –le digo silbando. Ella hace como que saluda a la multitud que la aclama (presumida ¬¬) y yo le tiro un libro a la cara, que ella esquiva. -Envidiosa. –me acusa en broma.  
  
-¿Yo? –digo poniendo los ojos como platos exageradamente.  
  
-Sí, a ti nadie te ha llamado guapa. –bromea haciendo como si yo no hubiera sido la que la llamó así para hacer el boba.  
  
-No tienes remedio. –suspiro irritada.  
  
Salimos y nos dirigimos con la multitud al exterior de la sala común de Ravenclaw. (si, soy una Ravenclaw) Vamos hacia el Vestíbulo mientras nos reímos; Jack, un amigo, se une a nosotras mientras hace bromas con su mejor amigo Alex.  
  
Cuando llegamos al Vestíbulo y veo un pelo rojo destacando entre la multitud... es Ginny Weasley. Una chica muy simpática de un año menos, pero ahora busco a otra persona. Lo encuentro en seguida, ¡ese pelo y ese culo son de él! Noto una sensación conocida en el estómago y mis pelos se ponen de punta. Suspiro agitadamente mientras miro hacia otro lado mordiéndome el labio inferior. ¡Hoy está tan guapo...! un grupo de tercero le mira el culo descaradamente y cuchichéan. Estoy a punto de gritar, amenazarlas y agitar el puño como una posesa, pero Eli me empuja hacia fuera los terrenos, como el resto de la gente, que se va hacia fuera, hacia los carros que nos llevarán hacia Hogsmeade. Son unos carros empujados por algo invisible, pero gracias Hagrid sé que son unas criaturas invisibles para la gente que no ha visto a alguien morir, llamadas thrersals o thersals.... algo así.  
  
Subimos al carro ese, con Jack y su amigo, aún hablando. Yo miro por la ventanilla, creo que el carro de al lado lleva a Ron... no. Veo a Draco Malfoy, y se que Ron se quedaría en Hogwarts antes de compartir carro con ése.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo, Lana? –me pregunta Jack cariñosamente.  
  
Le gusto, lo sé, y aunque me molesta porque es un buen amigo y ya no le puedo decir lo que siento por los chicos ni pedirle consejo, sé que le haría daño. Le llevo gustando desde hace un año, y aunque Ron me lleva gustando desde hace tres, él no sabe nada. Sabía que se reiría de mí si se lo contaba.  
  
Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío. Me acomodo en el asiento y cierro los ojos para dormir un poco, el traqueteo del carro me ayuda mucho... pero nada más cerrar lo ojos aparece la imagen de Ron. Abro los ojos rápidamente y me encuentro con la dulce mirada de Jack. Le sonrío de medio lado y saco la primera cosa que se me ocurre; las lechuzas. Un tema bastante estúpido, pienso, pero parece entretener al amigo de Jack, así que hablamos sobre las lechuzas como cuatro imbéciles que nunca han visto una.  
  
Nada más llegar, salgo casi corriendo del carro. ¡Estúpida conversación que saqué! A de más de aburrirme, casi me duermo.  
  
Eli y yo nos despedimos y vamos a comprar ropa. ¡Hay unas túnicas chulísimas en la tienda de ropa de Hogsmeade!  
  
Al ver el escaparate casi damos unos grititos de emoción al ver el nuevo modelo de una túnica. Nos empujamos hacia el interior y nos probamos como posesas varios sombreros muy monos. Allí están casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Compramos un par de túnicas y sombreros. Mientras Eli se entretiene mirando la sección de maquillaje, yo babeo ante las joyas nuevas. ¡esa tienda es increíble! En el callejón Diagón hay todo un edificio de cosas de esa tienda, es la más conocida en la Gran Bretaña mágica.  
  
Eli vuelve con unas cuantas cremas hidratantes y no sé que pijadas que se ha empeñado en coger y unos zapatos de tacón preciosos. Voy corriendo a la sección de zapatos antes de que cierren (queda media hora, pero por la cola, llevamos el tiempo justo) Eli me espera en la cola, y yo cojo unas botas y un modelito que encuentro en la carrera que hecho hacia la cola, pero tengo que dar media vuelta en mitad del camino porque por las prisas he cogido dos.  
  
Jadeando, me pongo al lado de Eli en la cola y ella me mira con reproche. Ahora es su turno, me da todas las cosas que ella lleva y se va a echar un último vistazo. Con todo lo que llevamos, bueno, que yo en estos momentos llevo en los brazos, no se me ve la cara.  
  
Cuando salimos de la tienda, estamos cargadas de bolsas y se ha hecho tardísimo. Hemos gastado los ahorros de unos meses, pero a merecido la pena.  
  
-¡Buf! ¡La tienda estaba llena! –dice Eli mientras deja las cosas alrededor de la mesa que escogemos en Las Tres Escobas.  
  
-No te extrañes, ¡es la nueva temporada! –digo agitando con ilusión las bolsas. –Hasta las brujas de los pueblos de alrededor han venido.  
  
La voz se me congela al oír una voz cansada.  
  
-Hermione.... ¿Quieres dejar de mirar las bolsas? ¡Bastante tiempo hemos estado allí!  
  
-¡¡Cállate, Ron!! Yo no me quejo cuando os pasáis la tarde en el Callejón Diagón en la tienda de quidditch. –dice una voz irritada de una chica.  
  
Trago la cerveza de mantequilla de un tirón completamente roja.  
  
Eli me mira divertida y señala la puerta.  
  
-Vámonos ya... los primeros carros ya vuelven a Hogwarts. Y tengo ganas de volver ya. –agrega cogiendo las bolsas tras dejar unas monedas en un platito de madera.  
  
Las monedas desaparecen mágicamente y oímos a lo lejos el sonido de la caja registradora.  
  
Salimos al exterior. Está nevando. Como puedo me abrocho la túnica dejándose ver la ropa muggle que llevaba. Desde hace unos meses, se lleva la ropa muggle bajo la túnica. ¡La moda, que jodida, cómo cambia de rápido!  
  
Subimos a los carros y con un suspiro nos sentamos. Estamos muy cansadas, y al llegar a Hogwarts comemos en el gran Comedor con un gran esfuerzo para no dormirnos ahí mismo.  
  
Llegamos a la Habitación, ahí tenemos las bolsas, sin poner las cosas en el armario. Mientras Eli decide poner las cosas en su sitio pese al sueño, yo me duermo a medio desvestir encima de la cama ha pesar de lo temprano que es aún: las nueve de la noche.  
  
Me despierto y miro el reloj. ¡Las diez! ¡He dormido más de doce horas! Observo que tengo el pijama puesto. ¡Que detalle, Eli! Incluso me arropó... me gustaría saber con qué hechizo para utilizarlo yo la próxima vez.  
  
Voy a desayunar, y cuando vuelvo, me doy cuenta de que aún tengo ahí las bolsas, esperando ser vaciadas. Cojo un par de cosas monas para ponerme después de ducharme que sean.... vamos, que no me llamen la atención los profesores cuando me vean. No es que mi ropa nueva sea de puta compulsiva, :p, pero son muy estrictos con eso de la ropa, y sólo te dejan en paz con la ropa cuando hay bailes, estás en la sala común, en las vacaciones de navidad, Semana santa, ect, y en los puentes.  
  
(Nota de la Autora; siento ser tan pesadita con la ropa, pero es que es el primer año que Lana empieza a hacer caso un poco a su imagen, y también es para hacer este fic un poco más largo, joer, que siempre dejo sólo diálogo y diálogo, excepto en este fic, que he conseguío llenarlo de párrafos que no sean diálogos.)  
  
Miro por la ventana... hace un buen día. Miro la cama de Eli. Está durmiendo aún, así que decido salir a darme un paseo sola. Dando saltitos (no sé porqué estoy hoy tan contenta) me dirijo al lago.  
  
Hay una parte de la orilla, que está como hundida, es decir, que está el suelo más bajo, haciendo una cuesta. Ahí desde los terrenos nadie ve lo que haces, ya que está baja y tiene unos cuantos matorrales y algunas rocas que te tapan. El sol da estupendamente, así que me tumbo ahí mismo.  
  
Al poco, parece que me voy a dormir por el calorcito, así que voy y me froto la cara con el agua del lago para refrescarme. Me tumbo de nuevo y empiezo a cantar lo primero que se me ocurre mientras la imagen de Ron llenaba mi mente.  
  
Iré directo al grano desde el empezar  
  
no intentare cambiar las cosas como están  
  
prefiero que guardemos nuestra amistad  
  
no te diré mi nombre por el qué dirán, qué dirán  
  
Adivina adivinanza quien te escribe esta carta  
  
es un niño que no juega mientras sufre por tu alma,  
  
es un cuerpo que no anda si no escucha tus palabras,  
  
es el aire del mar  
  
soy tu caja de secretos tu silencio y tu pregunta,  
  
soy la luna en la escondes tu batallas mas ocultas,  
  
si tú eres el viaje que nunca podré llevar, llevar.  
  
Te compraría el sol, si estuviera la venta  
  
te dejaría una nube para que lo escondieras  
  
haría un hechizo pa' que tu alma quisiera  
  
mi corazón.  
  
yo sé que mi silencio ahora es tu duda,  
  
yo se que tu duda ahora es mi amargura,  
  
no intentes preguntarte quien te escribe esta carta,  
  
Mejor dejarlo así....  
  
Ron  
  
Harry se ha ido con una tal Susan de Hufflepuf y Hermione está en la biblioteca. Tendría que hacer unos deberes de Pociones y necesito ir a la biblioteca, pero no iré estando ella allí... no, no iré. Mejor voy a visitar a Hagrid.  
  
Salgo a los terrenos, hace un bonito día. Me acerco con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza alta, disfrutando del sol. Oigo unos silbidos. ¡Bah!  
  
Llego a la puerta y toco. No hay nadie. Con un suspiro, miro hacia el castillo. No me apetece volver aún, así que me voy a la orilla del lago, y empiezo a recorrerla. Voy tan despistado que en más de una ocasión casi me meto dentro, hasta que una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.  
  
Es alguien que canta.... y ¡Canta de puta madre! Ojalá mi madre cantase así, así no tendría que pedirle a mi padre o a mis hermanos que hicieran un hechizo silenciador, ya que se pasa el día cantando; al hacer la colada, el desayuno, las camas, la cena, la comida, la merienda... canta tan mal que a veces mis hermanos Fred y George hacen una trastada para que les eche la bronca y cuando acabe, esté tan enfadada que no se acuerde de volver a empezar a cantar una maldita cancioncita.  
  
Me acerco un poco más a escuchar. Canta bastante bien, pero me detengo a escuchar la letra...  
  
Dicen que te estas volviendo a enamorar  
  
y que me vas a olvidar  
  
que mis flores se marchitan  
  
por que tu amor necesitan  
  
y mi amor también se va a marchitar  
  
si conmigo ya no esta  
  
y mírame a la cara  
y dime si me quieres todavía  
  
si ya no soy el niño por el que morías  
  
ni ese que a ti te hacia soñar  
  
y mírame a la cara  
y dime si me quieres todavía  
  
si ya no soy el niño por el que morías  
  
ni ese que a ti te hacia soñar  
  
solo por ella...  
  
Escucharla me sienta como un puño en la barriga, y la imagen de Hermione me llega a la mente. Trago saliva e intento contener las lágrimas, mis ojos se ponen rojos...  
  
La chica deja de cantar y se levanta sorprendida. 


	2. Lágrimas

Sherezade1 : hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr, fue el primero que recibí de este fic, así que este capi está dedicado para ti ;). Me hizo mucha ilusión tu revierw. Bueno, lo de los rr anónimos.. tardé en coger a qué te referías (soy nueva en esta pagina, y cuando tengo un día tonto..... no me cabe en la cabeza ni que dos mas dos son cuatro XD) pero no sé como hacer para quitarlo... la pagina está en inglés y soy muy mala en el ordenador... ya pediré ayuda, pero muchas gracias por avisarme, en serio.  
  
Me alegra que te guste Lana, porque es fundamental que guste teniendo en cuenta que es una de los dos protas de este fic. Bueno, disfruta del capi!!! Besos!  
  
Joanne Distte : Gracias! Bueno, no me resultó difícil adaptar el texto a esa edad... tengo 14 añitos. ¿Te gustó Años lokos? Jajaja. ¡Espero seguir recibiendo tus revierws ;)! Disfruta del capi.  
  
Ariel. B.Black : jejeje, lo de los puntos de vista lo copié de un libro (muy bueno, por cierto) Me encantó, así puedes ver la historia por dos puntos de vista, saber que siente cada persona y saber las respuestas que tiene, por ejemplo Lana, de un comportamiento extraño de Ron. Bueno, mandarte un rr era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que me has ayudado!! Empezando por darme esta pagina. ¿Qué te pareció El Presente, El Pasado, y El futuro? (o el que te mandara, ahora no me acuerdo) Creo que voy a ponerlos en esta página, pero mejor cuando haya escrito más en este fic.  
  
¿NO reconoces la canción? ¡Es de Andy & Lucas! Es que últimamente la escucho mucho. Jajaja... venga wapa chao!!! Bess!!  
  
Taeko: holaaa!! Que! Ya has encontrado este fic?? Espero tus rr!  
  
DemiGold : No tengas en cuenta que haya puesto el rating tan bajo, soy nueva en esta página, y hasta ahora (que espero que cambie la cosa) una auténtica chapuzas. Como está en inglés, me entero de las cosas igual que si me lo dijeran en swahili (o como se escriba) así que eso no le di mucha importancia, pero no te preocupes... pedí a una amiga que me lo cambiara.  
  
Ya ves lo chapuzas que soy que mandé la misma historia dos veces, la otra, que ya borré, fue a la que me enviaste el revierw. Gracias por tu opinión.  
  
Bueno, a continuación, el siguiente capítulo, que supongo que habéis esperado; es la primera vez que Lana y Ron hablan, aunque hayan estado en el mismo curso. ¡¡¡RON AL PODER!!! ¡¡¡TE KIERO RUPERT!! ¡¡VENTE A ESPAÑA!! ¡¡DRACO, ERES EL MEJOR!!! Ya, ya me calmo...  
  
2. Cap. Lágrimas  
  
Escucharla me sienta como un puño en la barriga, y la imagen de Hermione me llega a la mente. Trago saliva e intento contener las lágrimas, mis ojos se ponen rojos...  
  
La chica deja de cantar y se levanta sorprendida. Al mirarme se pone completamente roja.  
  
-¡Oh! Yo... lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí, perdón. -Se excusa atropelladamente.  
  
La miro. Es muy guapa, los labios carnosos, la nariz algo pequeña, los ojos grandes y de color miel, la frente grande... el pelo a un lado con el flequillo tapándole la frente para que no se note que la tiene grande. El pelo es... vaya, ¿rubio o castaño? No sabría decirlo, pero es precioso. Es normal de altura, buena figura, pecho normal... puede que un poco pequeño.  
  
Se da la vuelta para irse, completamente roja, y me fijo en su culo. ¡Vaya culo! Se nota que hace deporte.  
  
-Eh Ron! ¡Ron, que se va! ¡Despierta imbécil y dile que no hace falta! ¡Lo que sea! –pienso escandalizado. -¡Eh! ¡Tú! –le digo. Joder, que fino, ¿no podría haberselo dicho de alguna otra forma?  
  
Se da la vuelta aún completamente roja. ¿pero qué es lo que le da tanta vergüenza a esta chica? ¿Qué la haya escuchado cantar?  
  
-¿Tu nombre....? –pregunto sentándome en la hierba, justo al lado de donde ella estaba, invitándola a sentarse.  
  
-Lana Vega. De Ravenclaw.  
  
-¿Vega? No me suena de nada.  
  
-Es español, mi padre es español. Significa tierra fértil.  
  
-Ron Weasley. De Gryffindor. –digo levantando una mano hacia ella para estrecharla.  
  
-Lo se. –dijo Lana contenta por a saber el qué. Su respuesta me extraña, debe de notárseme en la cara, porque tras estrechar las manos, me dice rápidamente que los Weasley somos conocidos en Hogwarts por el pelo y por Fred y George.  
  
Asiento. Ella se sienta al lado mío y se tumba, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Oye, cantas muy bien. –reconozco. -¿Vas a algún coro?  
  
Ella niega con la cabeza y me da las gracias.  
  
-De nada hombre, sólo soy sincero. –digo cerrando también los ojos.  
  
Comenzamos a hablar tímidamente, no mucho, lo suficiente como para saber que es bastante maja. Me habla de sus amigos, Jack, Eli, y no se cuantos más. Yo le hablo de los Gryffindor, entreteniéndome, sin darme cuenta, mucho en Hermione.  
  
Cuado oye rugir mis tripas, saca su varita y con un movimiento, hace aparecer unos dulces.  
  
-Son de la cocina. Me enseñó el hechizo una tal Winky, una elfa doméstica. Me dijo que antes lo utilizaban mucho tus hermanos.  
  
Por más que comemos y comemos, no desaparecen. Debe ser el mismo hechizo que usó Macgonagall en segundo curso.  
  
Hablamos mucho, quizá demasiado porque el tiempo pasa deprisa. Cuando nos damos cuenta, ya son las seis. A las siete pondrán la cena (N/A: recordar que en Inglaterra se toma la cena sobre esa hora)  
  
Cada vez nos hacemos más amigos, me gusta esta chica, me cae bien, me refiero, es de esas personas que quieres por amigo. Nos reímos mucho por las bromas, y me doy cuenta de que tiene un gracioso hoyuelo pequeño en la mejilla ¡¡Es muy raro!! ¡Nunca los había visto ahí! (N/A: jejejeje.... existen ¡Yo tengo uno! Jajaja, lo puse en el fic porque.... me dio la venada, últimamente me dan muchas :p...)  
  
No se cómo caemos en el tema de los chicos y las chicas. De quiénes nos gustan. Ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo, y nos prometemos que cuando lo digamos, lo diremos los dos, y la verdad. Pero ahora no hay ganas. Sólo decimos que estamos muy enamorados. La única diferencia es que a ella le da igual querelo como lo quiere porque dice que quizá un poco en el futuro podría tener posibilidades, y que yo quiero quitármela de la cabeza lo antes posible.  
  
Hablar de quien le gusta le hace ponerse muy roja. ¡Qué vergonzosa es! Así que para quitar un poco de hielo al asunto le digo bromeando:  
  
-¿Tú crees que tengo posibilidades?  
  
Ella agacha la cabeza un poco y el pelo le tapa la cara. Empieza a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
-Bueno, depende de quién sea, porque ya me di cuenta que medio Hogwarts se da la vuelta a mirarte el culo dos veces cuando se cruza con tigo.  
  
Me pongo rojo.  
  
-¿Y yo? ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades? –dijo buscando aún algo en la túnica.  
  
Me molesta un poco ya que prefiero hablar con la gente mirándola a la cara. La cojo del mentón y le levanto la cabeza. Está muy colorada. Debe de darle mucha vergüenza, así que intento bromear un poco para que se calme.  
  
Hago un gesto como para que se dé la vuelta. Ella, sin entender, lo hace.  
  
-Yo creo que sí. –le digo mirándole fijamente el culo y asintiendo. Ella gira la cabeza y lo ve.  
  
Se ruboriza (¿Otra vez?) Y me da una colleja amistosa, pero que duele un poco. Me froto la nuca  
  
Seguimos hablando, y no sé porqué, empezamos a hablar de cómo eran los chicos bajo el punto de las chicas y viceversa.  
  
-¡NO hay quien os entienda! –intento explicarle.  
  
-Eso es porque no usáis el cerebro. -me dijo riendo.  
  
-¿Cerebro? ¿Qué es eso? –bromeo. Ella se ríe.  
  
-Con lo que pensamos las mujeres. –me responde riéndose con ganas.  
  
Eso no lo pillo. ¿Y entonces con qué pensamos nosotros? Vacilo ante preguntárselo para que no se ría ante mi estupidez,(si es que es estupidez.... ¡¡Ya lo dije; a las mujeres no hay quien las entienda!!) que uno tiene su orgullo!!  
  
-¿Y los hombre con qué, lista? –le digo con los brazos en jarras, bromeando.  
  
Ella vacila un momento. Luego, mirando al cielo con aire de inocente, señaló hacia abajo... ¡¡¡Ahí abajo!!!  
  
¡Eso es un golpe bajo! Me hago el ofendido y ella se ríe.  
  
No sé que me pasa. Con ella me siento... no sé, las bromas me salen solas.  
  
¡Exactamente igual que con Hermione cuando no me gustaba y no nos peleábamos! Eso era una buena señal. Significaba que la consideraba una buena amiga.... ¿no?  
  
Nos despedimos con un feliz "ya nos veremos otro día". Y se va bastante contenta... ¡O esa niña es muy alegre, u hoy le ha tocado la varita.  
  
Varita- Significa "la lotería". Expresión utilizada en el mundo Mágico cuando a alguien le toca mucho dinero por comprar lo que mugglemente se llama el cupón.  
  
Lana  
  
¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡Por Dios! ¡¡¡Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada!!!  
  
Poniéndome roja a cada dos por tres.... ¡Imbécil! ¡Eso soy! Ahora estoy segura de que sabe o como mínimo sospecha que voy por él... o eso, o es muy tonto.... y mi Ron no es tonto... ¡Así que lo sabe!  
  
Suspiro, resignada. ¡Es increíble, como he podido ser tan débil! La próxima vez que hable con él, me controlaré más. Así ya no podrá decir tanto que voy por él... bueno, si quiere volver a verme, ¡claro! Seré imbécil...  
  
Decido dejar de lamentarme, ya que hay que tener en cuenta que he pasado un día estupendo, se podría decir que somos amigos... me preocuparé en esta semana en hacerme más amiga de él.  
  
Cojo mi horario escolar y miro las asignaturas que comparto con la casa Gryffindor.... Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas (genial, esa asignatura me encanta, soy de las mejores en ellas y yo respeto mucho a Hagrid... y Ron es su amigo), Transformaciones, y (bufo enfurruñada) Encantamientos... ¡Bah! Ahora sí que haré el ridículo... tendré que ayudarme mucho de Eli para pasar desapercibida en Encantamientos , maldita asignatura ¡maldito cero!  
  
Me voy a ducharme. Quizá con eso me despeje la mente un poco. Pongo la ducha fría y casi grito al recibir una ráfaga de agua helada sobre mi cuerpo. Intento acostumbrarme a la temperatura del agua, cosa que me cueste por mucho que me guste el frío ¡Alguien habrá hechizado ese grifo!  
  
Me sonrojo cuando recuerdo que Eli me ayuda con los Encantamientos, y que uno de ellos es cambiar la temperatura del agua. Yo intenté calentar extremadamente el agua de la ducha, pero con las prisas de la siguiente clase no tuvimos tiempo a comprobar si había funcionado... ahora mi cuerpo lo estaba comprobando a regañadientes.  
  
No hago nada, prefiero quedarme con el agua a esa temperatura, para pensar con mayor claridad, pero en seguida salgo de la ducha, rendida.  
  
Se abre la puerta del cuarto, y entra Eli (quien otra si no, ella y yo somos las únicas que vivimos ahí) Nada más entrar, me pega un grito y empieza a saltar como una loca diciendo cosas incoherentes. Estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo que me hizo ella cuando tuve ese día tan malo... pero se tranquiliza de pronto y me mira pícaramente. Se sienta en una de las camas y cruza las piernas, apoyando la cabeza en las manos.  
  
-¡Cuéntamelo todo! Te vi por la ventana de la biblioteca hablando con el pelirrojo. –se explica.  
  
-No hay nada que contar. Sólo somos un poco amigos. –digo tristemente.  
  
-No hay nada que contar, sólo somos un poco amigos. –se mofa Eli imitándome con burla y agitando los brazos. –No hay nada que contar, sólo somos un poco amigos. –se repite sin dejar de mover las manos. –Anda, Lana, joder, que os reíais como dos locos a cada poco.  
  
-¡Bueno! ¡Nos llevamos bien! ¿Contenta?  
  
-¡No! Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿no?  
  
-Sí. –miento para que Eli no se ría de mí y me trate como una imbécil.  
  
Halloween se acerca. No hay bailes (mierda) pero no importa; Dumbledore nos avisa de que a partir de Semana Santa, incluida, podremos bañarnos en el lago: calentando el agua a una temperatura normal. Nos dejará en una parte del lago, ya que en la otra tendrán que estar los animales acuáticos. Sonrío contenta y apunto mentalmente comprarme un bikini cuando volvamos a Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron y yo seguimos viéndonos, más o menos una vez a la semana. Nos pasamos ahí toda una tarde riendo, bromeando, y haciéndonos aún más amigos. Casi siempre me pide que le cante algo, porque, según él, es todo un lujo escuchar a alguien que canta bien en directo y no por la radio y que no mucha gente cantaba bien. Y.... ¡increíble pero cierto! Ron no se ha enterado de que voy por él... bueno, mejor, pero me divierte saber que hace un mes y medio dije que o no se había dado cuenta, o era tonto.  
  
También he hablado con Harry en Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Bueno, tengo que reconocer que al principio me costó lo mío quitar la vista de esos ojazos..... no es que me guste Harry, vale, está buenín, pero no es mi tipo. Sólo que sus ojos... ese color...  
  
Claro que los de Ron son mejores. Son verdes también, pero aunque no tengan ese color precioso como el de Harry, tienen una mirada espectacular.... sin contar por el brillo. Parece que soy la única que lo ve, como me dice Eli, pero sólo sirve que me lo diga para que me ponga orgullosa por ello.  
  
Harry y yo hemos hablado un poco, (mientras Eli ligaba con Seamus) y me ha dicho que es muy raro que Ron hable con una chica tan abiertamente. Sólo lo hace con Hermione y con sus mejores amigos.  
  
¡¡O sea, que yo para él soy una buena amiga!! O eso, o lo que supuso Harry (que también me encanta); que conmigo se sienta tranquilo y que por eso me cuenta cosas.  
  
Casi doy un salto al recordarlo y con una sonrisa prosigo con mis deberes. Sólo quedan tres días para Halloween. ¡Me encanta esa noche! El Gran Comedor se pone precioso, y ponen una de las mejores comidas. La hora de irse a la sala común se cambia totalmente, dejándonos tres horas más para deambular por el castillo.  
  
Me levanto, dejando los deberes a medio terminar. ¡mejor los acabo mañana! Salgo de la sala común para perderme un poco por el castillo. Más que nada para encontrarme con Ron y charlar un rato, como solemos hacer.  
  
Casi doy saltitos. Veo al profesor Flitwik con una manada de calabazas persiguiéndole volando. Supongo que las llevará a algún sitio para prepararlas y luego colocarlas.  
  
Me encuentro con un par de conocidos a los que saludo.... pero ni rastro de Ron. Estoy tan despistada en encontrar un cabello rojo que apenas me doy cuenta de que choco con alguien. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que no es Ron, y sin mirarlo aún me levanto buscando aún al chico por entre la multitud... pero el chico me agarra del brazo cuando empiezo a caminar y lo miro a los ojos. Unos ojos fríos, grises, me devuelven la mirada. Una mirada que me recorre de arriba abajo desnudándome. Me ruborizo ante él y me doy la vuelta para "huir". Su brazo aún me detiene.  
  
-¿Vas a soltarme? –le digo a Malfoy, casi balbuceando.  
  
Él sólo me mira con ironía antes de responderme, aún sin soltarme del brazo.  
  
-¿No vas a disculparte, Vega? –me pregunta con una mirada para babear.  
  
Me recuerdo que es Draco Malfoy, y que ya ha echado polvos con medio colegio (Eli entre ellas) Luego deja a muy pocas volver a repetir la experiencia.  
  
-Lo siento. –bueno ¿Qué esperabais? El chico tiene razón, no me he disculpado, y fue mi culpa porque no andaba mirando....  
  
Cuando estoy pensando esto, noto como una mano me da en el trasero.  
  
-¡Malfoy! –grito furiosa. Pero el chico de pelo platino ya se había marchado con sus dos gorilas a los lados.  
  
Aprieto los puños. Malfoy... ésta me la pagas.  
  
Ron  
  
Halloween me encanta. La comida es alucinante, y la hora establecida... bueno, Harry Hermione y yo no nos importa mucho esa hora, rara vez la cumplimos, pero también debe ser una gozada poder pasear con libertad por los terrenos en medio de la noche.  
  
Me pongo la túnica. Harry y Hermione me esperan ya en la sala común.  
  
Bajamos los tres hacia el Gran Comedor. Las calabazas son enormes y vuelan por todo el Comedor. Me entretengo un poco mirándolas, pero dejo de mirarlas inmediatamente al notar como el olor de la comida entra por mi nariz haciéndome sonreír inconscientemente. Me lanzo sobre la comida, literalmente, y comienzo a comer. Cuando acabamos, Hermione se levanta para irse al baño.  
  
Harry y yo seguimos hablando, riéndonos y reviviendo el verano que pasamos este año en la madriguera. Fue de los mejores, ya que Fred y George pueden usar la magia y su tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" está mucho mejor. Los ayudamos a diseñar unos cuantos productos. El que diseñó Ginny fue de los mejores.  
  
También, como Harry y yo tenemos 16 años, podíamos trabajar, así que nos echamos unas cuantas tardes liados en la tienda. Pero nos lo pasamos bastante bien.  
  
-Lo mejor de todo es cuando os enseñé un Discman. –dijo Harry riéndose. Eso me pone muy rojo.  
  
Nos lo enseñó, y Fred y George tuvieron la "increíble" idea de hechizarlo minimizándolo y para que sólo escuchase la música el que lo tenía metido en el oído para que cuando mi madre nos echase la bronca, oyéramos la música. Sólo tendríamos que poner cara de arrepentidos mientras escuchábamos la música.  
  
La cosa es que en una de éstas, Fred se lió con el hechizo, haciendo invisible el aparato. No lo podíamos encontrar.  
  
-Fue buenísimo. –dijo riéndose Harry. –Lo mejor fue cuando te ponías a gritar. "¡¡¡No lo en....!!!"  
  
-¿Quieres que publique la foto en la que sales en bolas? –le digo chantajeando.  
  
La cara de Harry cambia inmediatamente y se calla, poniéndose rojo de ira contenida y de vergüenza.  
  
Fred se la hizo en broma cuando estaba en la ducha sin que se enterase, y cuando papá nos trajo las fotos reveladas, la robé sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se supone que había salido mal, así que nadie le dio importancia al ver una completamente en blanco.  
  
Luego en Hogwarts le enseñé una copia (por si me la quitaba en un despiste y la quemase) Desde entonces, uso la foto para el chantaje... tranquilos, no la uso muy a menudo.  
  
-Oye... ¿Te apetece que coja un "sortilegio Weasley" para Malfoy? –le pregunto cuando veo al rubio lanzarle a Longbotton una cucharada de guisantes hechizados que empiezan a golpearlo para molestarlo.  
  
-¿Cuál? –me pregunta Harry estirándose perezosamente.  
  
-No se cuales me quedan... voy a mirar.  
  
Me levanto y recorro el camino hacia la sala común para coger un sortilegio. Mientras tanto, pienso mentalmente en cual puede ser... hay un chicle que si se tira al pelo, explota llenando el pelo de chicle. Ése no estaría mal. También pienso, recordando lo que le acaba de hacer a Longbotton, en trasnportar una manzana (siempre toma una) que le empiece a golpear con saña nada más que la toque. También podría....  
  
Mis pensamientos se van al entrar en la sala común y presenciar una increíble imagen.  
  
Dean Thomas y Hermione en el sillón de la sala, uno encima de otro. Hermione gimiendo mientras Dean le lame un pezón. Al segundo, Dean besa a Hermione sin dejar de tocarle los pechos.  
  
No aguanto esa escena, y casi nada más entrar, doy media vuelta y salgo de la sala común. Ya he visto suficiente.  
  
Lana  
  
Eli está vomitando en el baño. A la pobre le ha sentado mal algo. Escuchando sus arcadas, me siento en mi cama con un prolongado suspiro.  
  
Doy un bote cuando suena un enorme trueno. Es tan grande que las ventanas del viejo castillo tiemblan. Las protejo con un hechizo mientras me dirijo hacia la ventana para ver como la lluvia cae estrepitosamente. Una lluvia que al poco se convierte en granizo y no me permite ver bien, sólo lo suficiente para ver, por el "Lumus" que sale de las varitas de la gente que corre hacia el castillo en busca de refugio, a un pelirrojo que va en dirección contraria. Un pelirrojo que parece muy nervioso... demasiado.  
  
Ron  
  
Corro hacia los jardines. Al salir casi choco contra un gran grupo de chicas que me ciegan por la luz de sus varitas por no sé que hechizo. Ahora no pienso con claridad.  
  
Corro hasta casi chocar contra un árbol; el granizo apenas me deja ver. Gritando de ira agarro al tronco con las manos, apretando con fuerza los dedos y la mandíbula. Casi creo romperme los dedos de cuajo, y grito de angustia, dejándome resbalar por la madera hasta caer al suelo.  
  
Estoy tan furioso... no sé que puedo hacer. Empiezo a caminar, pero no veo nada y me encuentro en el lago. ¡Ya estaba tan mojado que no me he dado cuenta! Pero me da igual. Salgo maldiciendo a todo lo que tenga que ver a Hermione Granger y a ella. -¡RON! –una voz angustiada y algo me agarra del brazo, pero yo lo aparto, hasta que me doy cuenta de quién es.  
  
-Lana... perdón. -digo, y me doy la vuelta. Pero ella me coge y me abraza...  
  
Al minuto me encuentro refugiándome en sus brazos. Casi llorando y desahogándome. Le cuento lo que me pasa con toda la confianza que no he tenido nunca con nadie.  
  
Lana  
  
Está entre mis brazos. Contándome que ha visto a Hermione, a su querida Hermione, dándome cuenta así de quién era la chica a la que tanto le gustaba, besándose y dejándose tocar por Dean Thomas.  
  
Está temblando del frío. Observo sus labios temblar a causa de lo helado que está. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sólo suspira.  
  
Se refugia, poniendo la cabeza encima de mi pecho, descansando, y yo huelo el aroma de su pelo, tan cerca que puedo besarlo sin mover nada más que los labios. Sus temblorosas manos me rodean, buscando calor. ¡Se está helando! A tientas busco mi varita. Él la observa, pero yo no la uso, la mantengo en la mano, pensando qué hechizo utilizar.  
  
Me susurra algo, algo que yo repito, haciendo que la lluvia nos repele. Las gotas que aún están en su pelo ruedan asta la punta y se caen. Pero al poco, por un hechizo que me viene a la mente, nos secamos. Seguimos teniendo frío y por eso nos abrazamos, buscando calor. No nos vamos de ahí por que él no quiere levantarse; aún está furioso con todo, aunque parece que agradece mi compañía.  
  
Lo miro, él.... él... Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¡Él podría ser mío! Nos llevamos muy bien y yo le quiero, nunca lo dejaría, nunca le haría daño, nunca.  
  
Una silenciosa lágrima me cae, y tengo la esperanza de que caiga sobre su pelo para que no se dé cuenta, pero le cae en la punta de la nariz. Confuso, levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con mi triste mirada. Se separa de mí y yo me limpio las lágrimas con mi mano.  
  
Miro al suelo avergonzada por llorar delante de él y por él. Ron no dice nada, sólo se acerca a mí y me mira a los ojos, preguntándome con la mirada. Esos ojos verdes me atraviesan y aparto la mirada porque empezaré a llorar de nuevo otra vez... por no tener más cerca esos ojos... por no tener más cerca sus labios... ahora, su brillo hipnótico se ha apagado y me mira, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Yo... es que... –no puedo continuar porque exploto y lloro. Lloro como nunca. Esta vez es él el que me coge entre sus brazos mientras yo tiemblo... pero yo tiemblo por el llanto y la angustia.  
  
-Que te pasa.... puedes contármelo. –me dice mientras yo niego con la cabeza. –Por favor, yo te escucharé y haré lo posible por ayudarte.  
  
Niego con la cabeza y me levanto, separándome de él. Y hecho a correr hacia el castillo.  
  
Ahora sí que sospechará que me gusta. Pero eso no es lo que ahora me importa, y llorando, me alejo de él.  
  
Ron  
  
He de admitir que me molestó un poco que no me quisiese decir que le pasaba. Yo, en cambio, se lo he contado todo. Con ella estoy muy a gusto, me gusta contárselo... ¡Pero lo que menos pensaba era que empezase a llorar! Debe de ser porque le recordé alguna historia pasada algo parecida, algo que le dolió mucho y no quiere hablar de ello... normal, puede que a mí me pase lo mismo con Hermione cuando la olvide.... si es que la olvido.  
  
Por ahora sólo ajustaré cuentas con ella y Dean.  
  
-------------HOLA!!!!--------------  
  
bueno! Aquí está el capítulo. No os hagáis ilusiones; Ron va a estar una buena temporada colado por Hermione, al menos es lo que de momento tengo en mente.  
  
No os podéis quejar, ¿eh? ¡Actualizo rápido! (bueno, eso hasta que mi querido padre crea conveniente ponerme un castigo de medio mes sin ordenador) jejeje, no pasa nada, trataré de ser una niña buena hasta acabar el fic... cosa que me va a costar mucho, ¡mucho! 


	3. Amor idiota: yo x él, él x otra

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lady York: no si que estas loka ya me entere en el msn... x cierto ¿¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección???  
  
Yaiza: ¡Hecho! Gracias por el consejo, si no, no habría conseguido el rr de lady York, la loka q ta encima de esta contestación.  
  
ArwenWood se acerca bailando y cantando como una posesa.  
  
-MAEAIIIIIII MAHEUU MAEAOOOOOOO MAEAHAHAAAA.  
  
Arwen Wood hace estúpidos movimientos mientras Draco intenta llevársela fuera del escenario.  
  
-NOMANOMAYEI, NOMANOMAYEI, NOMANOMANOMAYEI!!!! –dice por último antes de desaparecer con Draco (. a saber para hacer el qué... ¬¬ malpensados, ¡¡para hacer el próximo capítulo!!) Ron entra en escena y empieza a interpretar:  
  
(N/A: vale, se me ha ido la olla, ¡¡y qué!! NOMANOMAYEI, NOMANOMAYEI, NOMANOMANOMAYEI!!!!)  
  
CAPI DEDICAO A IRATY!!!!!( gasias x todo guapa!! Q tal de vacaciones?? Eee?? Tuviste ocasión de ponerle el adorno a tu novio en la cabeza?? :P  
  
3º Cap. Amor idiota: yo x él, él x otra.  
  
&&&Ron&&&  
  
Me voy a la sala común, dispuesto a despedazarlo. ¿Cómo ha podido tocarla con sus sucias manos? No... no era eso lo que más le dolía... si no que Hermione se dejara. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Acaso no la he protegido siempre todo cuanto podía, siempre a su lado, siempre ayudando, ¡siempre, siempre!? ¿Qué hizo Dean por ella? ¿Algo más que mirar asqueado a los Slytherins cada vez que la llamaban sangre sucia? ¡Claro que porque él también lo era!  
  
Alguien me piropea llamándome guapo. Busco con la mirada, y veo a Ginny silbándome. Me río. ¡Siempre haciendo el imbécil! Me acerco a ella y ella hace como que se sonroja.  
  
-Vamos, Gin, deja de hacer el gilipollas. –digo recuperando mi mal humor. Ginny me mira como si le hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada.  
  
-¡Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana! –canturrea Ginny revolviéndome el pelo. Yo sonrío de medio lado y me limito a encogerme de hombros.  
  
-Mal de amores, quien me gusta está con otro. Los vi. –digo con un tono de voz que deja claro que no voy a decir nada más.  
  
Ginny mira el suelo, pensativa. Lleva unas gafas de sol en el pelo, que está recogido en una larga trenza algo desecha ya. Lleva el uniforme demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, pero no tengo ganas de decirle nada, no estoy de humor, ya pelearé sobre ello más tarde con ella. Lleva brillo en los labios. Otra cosa que pienso discutir. Tiene las pestañas negras, rizadas y largas (claramente maquilladas), otra cosa que discutiré también. Los zapatos que lleva los reconozco por el rabillo del ojo; lleva tres años con ellos, aumentándolos por un hechizo porque su pie ha crecido mucho últimamente, algo de lo que no para de quejarse.  
  
Mientras le observo como va (siempre lo hago, Fred, George y yo siempre la teníamos controlada en eso, no queremos que se pase, pero ahora me he quedado yo solo con la tarea) ella parece haber ideado algo porque chasca los dedos con alegría y una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, ya sé que puedes hacer. –me dice tranquilamente. –Tú haz lo que yo te digo y no herirán el orgullo Weasley nunca más. –me dice guiñándome un ojo.  
  
Me inclino y ella me susurra su idea al oído.  
  
Asiento en silencio. No es mala idea.  
  
&&&Lana&&&  
  
Me sequé las lágrimas. Anoche Ron había llorado por Hermione, y, quisiera o no, me dolía, me dolía lo que representaba esas lágrimas.... Ron estaba muy enamorado. Enamorado de Hermione Granger.  
  
Aprieto los dientes con furia contenida. Me relajo, y miro mi pergamino. ¡Tengo que entregar ese trabajo mañana y sólo he escrito mi nombre. Intento concentrarme, pero mi mente viaja hasta el pelirrojo... no puedo más. Ahora no estoy concentrada.  
  
Cojo la revista "Hogwarts girl". Es una revista creada por una ex Ravenclaw, una ex Gryffindor una ex Hufflepuf y otra ex Slytherin. El último año de las cuatro en Hogwarts fue el pasado, y en Junio, al final de las clases, seleccionaron a cuatro chicas más, una de cada casa, para que continuaran con la revista.  
  
Había sido inventada por la ex Hufflepuf, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero para que tuviera éxito también entre las Slytherin, metieron a una de la casa de las serpientes.  
  
La revista tenía un año y medio.  
  
Había sido todo un éxito, era un completo cotilleo sobre Hogwarts, pero también tenía notas de ánimo (cuando una chica estaba pasando un mal momento, padre muerto, madre enferma, etc) las alumnas la ayudaban con notas que pedían a las cuatro representantes de las casas que publicaran en la revista. En las notas ponían frases de ánimo etc. Ponían una sección en que varias alumnas vendían cosas o las intercambiaban; la interesada sólo tenían que hablar con una de las chicas, dependiendo de su casa. Otra sección era sobre el quidditch, los puntos ganados y perdidos, otra sobre belleza y moda que se llevaba en Hogwarts, y otra (la más extensa) sobre chicos. En la última, había listas, (mejor culo, chico más guapo, chico más listo, etc) en las que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se llevaban la palma, excepto en la de mejor culo, en la que el pelirrojo ganaba.  
  
Aún había más secciones como música y otra en las que sacaban fotos graciosas (una de cada profe) en las que estaban haciendo el ridículo; Mcgonagall dándose de morros contra una puerta por estar vigilando a unos alumnos, o Sprout bostezando descaradamente sin poner una mano ante la boca.  
  
Pero lo más gracioso de todo, era que los chicos y los profesores no podían leerla gracias unos hechizos, que borraban las letras hasta que la revista cayera en manos femeninas. Cuando alguna chica se apiadaba de ellos y les iba a decir de qué iba o algo, gracias a un hechizo se quedaba muda por media hora, y si lo intentaban decir por escrito, el tintero le estallaba en la cara y la pluma no escribía. Los hechizos los había puesto el mismo Dumbledore, encantado con la idea, sólo son el trato de poder ver cada mes las fotos de los profesores haciendo el ridículo. Había una cada mes, y era un completo éxito.  
  
(N/A: si, esta revista sale en mi otro fic, Años lokos, pero lo puse como si éste fuera la continuación de esa historia unos años más tarde)  
  
Observó varias fotos de un artículo en el que salía Draco Malfoy. Era un chico guapísimo, pero a Lana no lo atraía....  
  
Esos ojos fríos, metálicos, y ese pelo... le daban una sensación de frío que la incomodaba cuando la miraba. En cambio Ron, con su pelo rojo, y sus ojos verdes, le daban todo lo contrario.  
  
¡Ya estaba pensando en Ron de nuevo! Gruñó echándose sobre la cama, derrotada.  
  
&&&Ron&&&  
  
Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, es algo que hago ya inconscientemente. Lo hago para ver a Hermione a través de los libros, tras un estante, mientras finjo que busco algo. Ella siempre está demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para darse cuenta de que alguien la observa, cosa de lo que me alegro: sólo quiero mirarla en silencio, en secreto.  
  
Hoy también tendré que hacer un trabajo de adivinación que me ha mandado la maldita Trelawney de castigo a mí solito.  
  
Al entrar, paso al lado de Malfoy, que me manda una mirada furibunda y de desprecio. No le hago caso, ¡ese tío no vale más que su padre! Es decir, tanto como la inteligencia de Crabbe.  
  
Voy pensando en mis problemas cuando veo a Hermione, y, rápidamente, me deslizo hacia una estantería. Poso mi mochila apoyándola contra la mesa y cojo cualquier libro de entre los que tengo delante. Por encima de las hojas, observo mi alrededor. La biblioteca parece desierta especialmente hoy, cosa que agradezco un poco. Vigilo a Malfoy, vale, no me puede ver desde donde está, y a la bibliotecaria. En ese momento, esa vieja rata huesuda está muy ocupada colocando unos libros en la otra punta.  
  
Ya por fin, dirijo toda mi atención hacia ella.  
  
Mira con el entrecejo levemente pronunciado lo que acaba de escribir. No parece muy convencida, porque acto seguido coge su varita borra una buena parte de lo que ha escrito suspirando con cansancio. Deposita el pergamino sobre la mesa bostezando ligeramente y frotándose con fuerza los ojos, para, de nuevo y con la pluma firmemente cogida, reemprender el trabajo.  
  
Esta vez no deja de escribir, con su pelo tapando una parte de su cara. Los labios se mueven en silencio, sin articular palabra y "diciendo" lo que escribe, con los labios entreabiertos. Al cabo de una larga hora, va guardando los libros que tenía ante ella, deshaciendo la montaña que formaban conforme iba haciendo la tarea.  
  
Abre el último libro, Transformaciones. Eso significa que acabará en poco tiempo; hacer las tareas de Transformaciones le podía llevar... ¿quince minutos con un vocabulario al nivel de Mcgonagall? Más o menos.  
  
Unos deditos me tapan los ojos, y eso me sobresalta; he estado tan ensimismado mirándola que apenas me he dado cuenta que la miraba demasiado directamente. Sólo espero que quien esté tapándome los ojos no se haya dado cuenta.  
  
-¿Quién soy? –me dice alguien con la voz claramente transformada. Lo que no ha podido pasar desapercibido ha sido el toque femenino.  
  
Me quedo mudo, pensando en mi hermana; suele hacerlo. Cuando voy a abrir la boca para decirlo, capto un olor, y me doy cuenta de quien es. Es un olor dulce y agradable, muy suave, apenas se huele por su suavidad.  
  
-¿Lana?  
  
El gruñido de frustración me dice que he acertado. Sus manos me dejan ver, y me mira con un puchero. La sonrío, y ella baja la mirada hacia mi libro. Yo sigo su mirada.  
  
Es la primera vez que miro el libro que he sostenido durante tanto tiempo, y un grito ahogado sale de mi garganta. Lo que no sale desapercibido son las carcajadas de Lana.  
  
Se suponía que estaba mirando muy interesadamente un libro que sólo trata de rimel, uñas, mechas, y no sé que más cosas. Lana está a punto de llorar de la risa, y miro hacia los lados avergonzado de que alguien también haya visto el libro mientras lo guardo entre los otros de la estantería.  
  
-Ese libro está muy bien, lo leí el año pasado ¿Interesante, no crees? –me pregunta Lana cuando consigue calmarse (es decir, después de haber recibido dos veces la amenaza de Pince de sacarla de la biblioteca.)  
  
Todos se han percatado de nuestra presencia, incluso Hermione. Le dirijo una última mirada mientras cierra la mochila, me mira con una sonrisa y se aleja de la biblioteca con la mochila colgada de un hombro.  
  
-No lo miraba... no me di cuenta de qué trataba el libro. –le digo molesto mientras veo a Hermione salir de la biblioteca sin siquiera darse la vuelta ni un momento.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
El cambio del tono de voz es tal que me coge por sorpresa. Hace un momento, Lana me hablaba riéndose y en broma. Ahora sus palabras son frías y mira el sitio donde estuvo Hermione con profundo asco. Debe tener mal de amores, y al ver a Hermione, y saber que estoy loco por ella, se lo haya recordado. Puede que le esté pasando lo mismo que a mí. En ese momento recuerdo que cuando lloró no me quiso decir porque o quién era.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? –le digo cogiéndola desprevenida con la esperanza de que cante. Surte efecto.  
  
-Pues... sí. Es que acabo de recordar una cosa que me pasó ayer... me dio mucho asco, y lo acabo de recordar. –se apresura a decirme. –Pero creo que me voy a la sala común. Eli tiene que contarme algo.  
  
Se da la vuelta sin darme tiempo a replicar. Tampoco iba a hacerlo. Ya intenté dos veces que me lo explicara, no voy a decírselo más.  
  
Me siento para hacer el maldito trabajo de Adivinación. Me paso una hora entera haciéndolo, pronto cerrarán la biblioteca, así que me apresuro porque necesito varios libros que hay aquí.  
  
Pince casi me hecha a patadas. ¡Maldito trabajo de adivinación! La mayoría de las cosas está inventada, pero hay una parte que sólo son preguntas de teoría... Me voy a ganar un cero en adivinación... (  
  
Son las nueve, dentro de media hora darán el toque de queda. Estoy subiendo las escaleras de la segunda planta cuando oigo unos gritos. Bajo la escalera y meto la nariz en una puerta entreabierta de donde sale el ruido.  
  
-¿Estás segura? –dice una voz seductora.  
  
Se oyen unos balbuceos incontrolados y unos tartamudeos. El que hizo la pregunta se ríe suavemente. Se oye un suspiro.  
  
Pasan diez segundos, y se oyen unos forcejeos y luego una torta. Abro la puerta y veo a Malfoy palpándose la mejilla confundido. Delante de él está Lana con la boca abierta, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer. La cara de Malfoy pasa rápidamente de la incredulidad a la rabia y la coge por las muñecas. Le murmura algo y la suelta, pero no sé si es porque sí o porque acabo de entrar en la habitación hecho una furia.  
  
Me lanzo sobre el Slytherin rojo de rabia. Lo cojo por sorpresa y le lanzo un puñetazo en su asquerosa cara. Le doy otro en la otra mejilla, pero se recupera tan pronto que cuando le voy a dar el tercero, mi puño se queda en el aire, quieto, cuando un fuerte puñetazo me da en el estómago, obligándome a retorcerme por el dolor. Me pega una patada en plena cara y caigo al suelo.  
  
Cuando se me acerca, noto que estoy sangrando, pero sin pararme, me levanto listo para darle la paliza de su vida, pero me da otro golpe y me tambaleo.  
  
Eso sólo hace que me enfurezca aún más, así que le golpeo y cae al suelo, donde aprovecho para darle unas patadas.  
  
Lana, ya recuperada por el susto, hace un cacho que intenta detenernos, pero su escasa fuerza no nos impide nada. Al final opta por coger la varita y acabamos paralizados, con sólo pudiendo mover los ojos, y mirándonos con furia. ¡Como odio a ese maldito niño malcriado!  
  
Lana me deja libre, y me abraza. Estoy apunto de volver a lanzarme contra ese Slytherin, pero lo dejo estar, está paralizado e indefenso, y aunque la idea es muy atractiva, es para gente de su calaña. Así que opto por abrazar a Lana y mirarla detenidamente.  
  
-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto.  
  
Ella se ríe nerviosamente y asiente, divertida.  
  
-Se supone que soy yo la que debería decirte eso, ¡estás horrible! –me dice tapándome la nariz con un pañuelo. En mi campo de visión se ve vagamente como el pañuelo se torna rojo.  
  
Nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería mientras me cuenta que le ha pasado. Desde la escalera desparaliza a Malfoy y nos metemos en la enfermería.  
  
&&&Lana&&&  
  
-Venga, dime qué pasó. –me dice intentando ser despreocupado, pero en su voz noto un tono de exigencia. Odio tener que contárselo, no me siento a gusto, pero se lo digo.  
  
&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&  
  
-Hola, Vega.  
  
Me doy la vuelta.  
  
-¡Malfoy! –él sonríe.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? –me dice con una sonrisa. De pronto, está muy amable. Desconfío.  
  
-¿De qué exactamente? –sin querer, en voz hay un tono de amenaza.  
  
Él sólo me mira con las cejas levemente levantadas. Luego se encoge de hombros y me dice despreocupadamente:  
  
-¡Oh! Nada en concreto. Sólo... quiero hablar.  
  
Asiento. Él, complacido, mira hacia los lados en busca de cualquier mirón y entra en un aula, empujándome suavemente dentro.  
  
Se pone a charlar con migo, he de reconocer, que, ahí, solos, puede ser bastante majo. Tengo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para mantenerme seria, esos ojos me tienen hipnotizada, y cuando me doy cuenta, sus labios rozan los míos.  
  
Me aparto dubitativa.  
  
-No Malfoy, no... no quiero nada con tigo. –le digo mirando al suelo para no tropezar con sus ojos.  
  
Vale, antes dije que me parece muy frío, ¡y lo es, demonios, es un Slytherin! Pero aún así, aunque no me guste lo frío que es, no puedo evitar pensar que está buenísimo y que tiene unos ojos para quitar el sueño.  
  
-¿Estás segura? –me dice con una voz muy seductora. No lo puedo evitar; le miro a sus increíbles ojos.  
  
Voy a decirle que sí, que estoy muy segura. Y que me deje ya en paz o le voy a dar tal ostia que se va a acordar de mi madre cada vez que le duela. Pero sólo balbuceo y no se me oye nada, ¡joder, pero porqué tiene que estar tan bueno el cabrón!  
  
Él se ríe suavemente y me empieza a besar el cuello. Un suspiro sale por mi boca, y él me besa. ¡A de más de guapo, besa de cine! Le respondo al beso.  
  
Sí, le respondo a ese beso... y cuando me doy cuenta de porque, me aparto. Bueno, o lo intento, porque el tío no me deja. Unos segundos más, y ya me he apartado y le he dado una pedazo de torta que me ha salido del alma.  
  
Sin embargo, es un Slytherin, y es un Malfoy. ¡Mierda, joder! ¡Este año no vuelvo viva a casa, a sido una torta, pero es capaz de matarme ahí mismo!  
  
Me he quedado con la boca abierta, y el Slytherin me coge por las muñecas, fuertemente.  
  
-Nadie pega a un Malfoy, esta te la voy a devolver. –me suelta, y ambos miramos asustados cómo el motivo que ha hecho que me separara del beso se lanza contra el Slytherin; Ron.  
  
&&&&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&  
  
-¿Y tú que hacías por ahí?  
  
-Me iba a la sala común cuando os oí, me asomé, y lo vi cogiendote por las muñecas.  
  
Asiento en silencio, y, mientras la enfermera aparece y se hace cargo de él, en mi cabeza aparece un estúpido pensamiento de que Ron estaba celoso. Lo desecho al momento. Soy su amiga, y Malfoy su enemigo, es normal que le pegara al ver que me hacía daño.  
  
Salimos de la enfermería, la enfermera le ha detenido la hemorragia, y le ha vendado la muñeca que ha roto. Me acompaña hasta el quinto piso, y él sube por las escaleras, mientras que yo voy por un pasillo de la izquierda. Nos despedimos con la mano y nos vamos a la sala común de cada uno.  
  
Entro en la sala común sin dejar de pensar en una cosa; mientras besaba a Malfoy, pensaba besar los labios de un pelirrojo. Por eso me aparté.  
  
&&&&HOLA!!!!&&&&  
  
Jejeje, que os a parecido??? Ahora mismo se me ha ocurrido una bonita idea, pero no se si ponerla en practica.... bueno, si queréis saber cual es, seguir esta historia! (  
  
Que quede claro una cosa; Ron no atacó a Draco por celos, ni nada de eso. Lo hizo porque Lana es su amiga y Draco la estaba haciendo daño. (os lo digo por si os quedan dudas)  
  
Cris, Ire!!! Mandárme ya el maldito review, coño! Edu, ponte bien ya, por favor. Te quiero mucho hermanín. 


	4. Venganza por celos

Wenaaaas!!! cada vez recibo mas review (ArwenWood se limpia una lágrima de la emoción) Ahí va la contestación de los del capítulo tres:  
  
Camille Potter: jejeje, de momento Lana no tiene muchas posibilidades... veamos si cambia la cosa. Me encanta q te guste mi historia! Un besazo wapa!  
  
Sherezade1: Me puse muy contenta al leer tu review. Draco será el tío más sexy del castillo pero Lana sólo tiene ojos para el Weasley... jajaja, no le va el estilo de Draco. Gasias por tu review, un besazo y q disfrutes del capi! ;)  
  
Lady Kenobi: Hola! ¿Cómo te van las cosas con tu historia? Tendré que pasarme a dejarte el review de nuevo ;) chao!  
  
Perla Mery: hola! Lo de cómo pedí reviews.... bueno, me dio la venada y puse una escenita graciosa. Jajaja. Bueno, ya sabes que estoy pensando en lo que me dijiste... pero no se si ponerlo al final del fic, creo q si para no tenerlo tan cerca d la última vez... como ves ya anuncié tu fic en mi historia, espero haberlo hecho bien... besitos mil!  
  
Joanne Distte: Hola! Me puse a dar saltitos de emoción cuando vi 4 reviews tuyos. Deje de darlos cuando casi me tiro por la ventana... (¬¬ q torpe soy...) Se como te sientes por lo de que Draco no exista... Me pasa a mí con Ron TT snif, snif!! Jejeje. Actualice rápido, eee??? Jejeje disfruta del capi, un saludo ;)  
  
Ya ahora una recomendación de este fic ¡Es muy bueno!  
  
A LA FUERZA, por Perla Mery.  
  
Este fic trata sobre Ginny y Draco. Aún no ha recibido los suficientes review como para demostrar lo bueno q es la historia; pero para haceros una idea, el otro fic de esta autora, recién terminado, recibió más de 300 reviews! A LA FUERZA es una historia  
  
4º Capi: Venganza por celos.  
  
Entro en la sala común sin dejar de pensar en una cosa; mientras besaba a Malfoy, pensaba besar los labios de un pelirrojo. Por eso me aparté.  
  
&&&Ron&&&  
  
Entro en la sala común y veo a Ginny y a Harry sonriéndome y haciendo unas señas con la mano para que me acerque.  
  
-¡Hola! –me dice Harry. -¿Ya has acabado con el trabajo?  
  
Gruño por toda respuesta con una sonrisa. Le doy un empujón mientras él se ríe. Empieza a sacar de su bolsillo las cartas de naipes llamando a Seamus, y ambos empiezan a hacer un castillito de cartas explosivas.  
  
-¿Dónde está Hermione? Hace un momento estaba en tu habitación con tigo. –me pregunta.  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si hace un momento la vi entrar en tu habitación. Y Harry estaba aquí...  
  
-Pues no era para verme a mí. –entonces mi mente se da cuenta; si ha subido a nuestra habitación, y no era ni para ver a Harry ni para verme a mí.... ¡¡Dean!!  
  
-Pues vete a la habitación nuestra. –dice Harry colocando con cuidado la última carta de la segunda fila. –Debe de estar allí, supongo que para recoger los apuntes que me prestó ayer...  
  
-Ya voy yo. –me apresuro empujando a Ginny de nuevo para que se siente.  
  
Subo a mi habitación. La cama de Dean tiene las cortinas echadas. Miro las demás camas, nada de la pareja. Así que me vuelvo a acercar a la de Thomas, todo esto sin hacer ruido. Levanto un poco la cortina de Dean, pero sólo la parte de las patas de la cama, no lo que había encima.  
  
Miró el colchón por debajo, y vio como se movía... vamos, que Dean esta follando (jejeje, que vocabulario el mío... .U) con Hermione.  
  
¡¡¡Maldito mamón!!! ¡Pero como se atreve solo a tocarla! Será... me pongo en marcha antes de que salte sobre ellos dispuesto a despedazarlo. No es que sea mala idea, ¡pero jodería el plan! Cerdo... estúpido.. ¡Él no tiene derecho a tocarla!  
  
No oigo nada, han puesto un hechizo silenciador. Lo hago desaparecer y aumento los gemidos de los dos como si fuera un altavoz. Se oye en todas partes.... en la sala común, y en cada habitación. Claro que ellos, no se dan cuenta.  
  
-Dean... –gime Hermione.  
  
¡Gracias Herm! Ya lo has puesto en ridículo tú sola. Bajo a la sala común donde veo que todos los Gryffindor se han reunido en la sala común alarmados por los jadeos y gemidos que se oyen amplificados. Los prefectos intentan controlar a la gente que se ríe y tapa estúpidamente los oídos de los más pequeños.  
  
Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que he salido de la habitación de Dean.  
  
-Está ocupada. –les digo a Harry, Ginny y Seamus cuando llego.  
  
Los tres me miran boquiabiertos, y Ginny quita el hechizo y me mira con furia.  
  
&&&Lana&&&  
  
Padma Patil se acerca a mí. Es de mi curso y casa, pero no comparto cuarto con ella; la torre de Ravenclaw es tan grande que podemos permitirnos dividir en dos cuartos cada curso femenino.  
  
Padma me advierte que mañana "toca". Asiento con una sonrisa. ¡¡Me encanta esas noches!!  
  
Un sábado al mes las de nuestro curso nos reunimos en uno de los cuartos y hablamos sobre todo. Ponemos velas y jugamos. A veces dejamos venir a gente de otro curso.  
  
Dicho así, parece algo un poco bobo, pero está bien.  
  
Me acabo de comer un plátano mientras veo como Lavender y Parvati se acercan corriendo a decirle algo a Padma. Algún cotilleo, supongo. Ya nos lo dirá la noche del sábado.  
  
De momento tenemos que ir a Pociones. Me dirijo con Eli que me cuenta tu sueño: un plátano con piernas bailando tango.  
  
-¿Comiste mucho ayer en la cena? –le pregunto cuando salimos ya del Gran Comedor.  
  
-¿Eh? No.  
  
Me río con ganas. Eli está loca, a de más de que tiene una increíble imaginación. No se si lo soñó o se lo imaginó un momento en el que se aburría.  
  
Entramos en la clase y empezamos a hacer la poción. Eli corta los rábanos duendiles (N/A: O.o) y los mete en el caldero. La poción silba cada vez que mete uno. Ron y Harry hacen su poción en silencio. No veo a la Granger. ¡Bien!  
  
De pronto un caldero empieza a silbar. Al principio como un susurro, pero va creciendo hasta tal punto que la gente se tapa los oídos. Longbotton, por supuesto ¬-¬. Snape echa no se que al caldero, y empieza a reñir a Neville.  
  
-¡LOS RÁBANOS SE HECHAN DE UNO A UNO, NO TODOS A LA VEZ! –empieza a gritarle. –SE QUEDARÁ AL FINAL DE LA CLASE PARA LIMPIARLA.  
  
-Uys, eso jode. –le susurro a Eli, ambas hemos conocido la experiencia.  
  
-Señorita Vega, creo que será mejor que ayude a Longbotton, ya que parece conocer muy bien el arte de fregar uno a uno cada caldero.  
  
¡¡¡Será guarro!!! Me recuerda con la mirada esa maldita noche que me quedé hasta la mañana siguiente fregando sus cacharros.  
  
Se da la vuelta para mirar el caldero de Jack. Y mientras se dirige hacia allí, aún a medio metro mío, le suelto vacilándolo.  
  
-¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Eh, eh, eh? ¿Quieres que llame a mis amigos los chungos? ¿Eh, eh, eh?  
  
Es una frase que digo a menudo, en broma, pero no cuento con que toda la clase lo oye, incluido Snape.  
  
Todos se empiezan a reír, y el profesor Snape se da la vuelta lentamente.  
  
-¿Ha dicho...? –me pregunta con un voz que da miedo.  
  
-¡¡Qué encantada limpiaré los calderos!! –casi grito de nervios. -Y que... nada, que tendría que llamar a unos amigos... unos que tienen muchos chuchos... porque... eeee... les encanta limpiar calderos ... y... todo eso. Ya sabe... –termino con una sonrisa falsa.  
  
Todos se ríen escandalizados. Y aunque Snape empieza a gritar que se callen, no lo hacen hasta unos minutos más tarde.  
  
-Serán dos noches limpiando, señorita Vega. Y treinta puntos menos para Ravenclaw... Eso debería quitarle las ganas de bromear en mi clase... ¿no cree? –susurra con su asquerosa voz.  
  
-Sí... claro, profesor Snape. –mascullo.  
  
Eli se burla de mí durante toda la clase. Suspiro. ¡Quizá no pueda asistir a la noche del sábado!  
  
&&&Ron&&&  
  
Ginny me riñó ayer por lo que le hice a Hermione. Me acusó de engañarla, y que debería de haberle dicho que iba por Hermione, y que así nunca me habría ayudado. Quité las dudas de Seamus y Harry de que yo tuviera algo que ver con la amplificación del sonido que salió repentinamente ayer con alguna estúpida excusa.  
  
Nadie supo que era Hermione, pero hoy no ha bajado a las clases. Supongo que después de esto, no volverá a acostarse con Dean por miedo a que ocurra algo parecido. ¡Bien!  
  
&&&Lana&&&  
  
Se acercan las navidades, y aunque esta vez no vaya a ningún sitio de viaje, me alegra probar la experiencia de quedarme en Hogwarts. Eli debe de tener razón. Hogwarts es un lugar maravilloso, y bajo el encanto navideño y sin la preocupación de las clases, debe ser más encantador.  
  
Estamos en la "reunión" de cada mes. Hoy es la de diciembre. Nos acomodamos cogiendo cojines y preparando las cosas. Esta vez, sólo estamos las de nuestro curso.  
  
Me enteré por Padma (supongo que sería eso lo que Parvati le contó el asqueroso viernes que Snape me castigó a fregar calderos con Longbotton) que alguien hechizó la cama de Dean Thomas para que se oyera en toda la torre de Gryffindor lo que se hacía en ella. Todo Gryffindor se enteró y escuchó como Thomas trataba a su compañía ¬¬. Es algo bastante divertido, pero no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ese chico. Tardará una buena temporada a tener de nuevo compañía en la cama, y puedes llamarme una auténtica zorra, pero me encantaría que esa compañía que todo el mundo escuchó los jueguecitos que se tenían Thomas y ella, fuera Granger.  
  
Me siento sobre mi cojín y cojo otro para ponérmelo en el regazo. A mi lado está Eli, en frente Padma, y al otro lado la chica que comparte habitación con Patil: Treny.  
  
-Sólo falta una de nosotras. –dice Eli con voz de ultratumba.  
  
Le doy un violento golpe en el hombro para que se serene.  
  
-Vale, vale, ya me explico. –me dice riéndose. –Eres la única que queda para acostarte con Malfoy de nosotras. –me dice con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Cómo? –digo estupefacta. -¿Treny?  
  
-¡¡Siiii!!! –exclama emocionada. –Fue hoy por la mañana. ¡por Dios, ese Sly es un dios!  
  
-¿Sly ¬¬? –pregunta Padma.  
  
-Slytherin, inculta. –dice Eli haciéndose la ofendida. -¿No sabes que es la moda? –se burla. –Nosotros somos Rav, los leones Gry, y los maricas Huf.  
  
-Bueno, ya vale. –dice Treny haciéndose la molesta. –Era para acortar.  
  
Eli va a abrir la boca para decir algo, y Treny, sabiendo lo que le espera, me dice rápidamente:  
  
-¿Y tú qué tal con Ron?  
  
-Igual. –murmuro aburrida. –Como siempre. Seguimos siendo amigos... solo eso.  
  
-Ya... –Treny chasca la lengua.  
  
Entonces Eli saca unas botellas unos cigarros. Treny Padma y yo protestamos y le ordenamos guardar los cigarrillos, pero casi nos abalanzamos sobre las botellas en broma. Empezamos a beber pequeños tragos y Treny saca una baraja de cartas española.  
  
-Vamos a jugar al futuro. –dice Treny cogiendo una carta de copas, espadas, oros y bastos. Iremos haciendo preguntas, una cada una, por turnos. Por cada pregunta se saca una carta. Las preguntas tienen que tener por repuesta si o no. Si la carta es oros, es que si, si es espadas puede, si es copas no se sabe, y bastos es que no.  
  
-¡Primera pregunta la mía! –se apresura a decir Eli dando pequeños saltitos con el trasero para acercarse a duras penas a las cartas. -¿Voy a volver a acostarme con Draco?  
  
Treny cogió la carta del montón. La miró y puso cara de susto. Todas miramos impacientes la carta esperando que Treny la mostrara. Y así lo hizo. Bastos. No.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! –aulló Eli tapándose la cara con un cojín.  
  
Era el turno de Padma, que preguntó algo sobre Roger Davies, el chico que le gustaba. Treny preguntó sobre sus notas. Cuando llegó mi turno, suspiré y cerré los ojos.  
  
-¿Me hará Ron caso alguna vez? –pregunto irritada.  
  
Lentamente cojo la carta.... copas. No se sabe. ¡¡MIERDA!!  
  
-No si éste es un juego estúpido. –masculló Eli. –No tiene nada que ver con la realidad.... yo y Malfoy nunca más... ¡¡JA!! –se da cuenta de que es su turno y se inventa una pregunta rápidamente. -¿Va a ser una puta Treny de mayor?  
  
-¡¡¡Oye!!! –dijo muy ofendida la chica.  
  
-No te preocupes, estamos entre amigas y te apoyaremos. –dijo Eli quitándole importancia al asunto, cosa que hizo enfurecer más a Treny.  
  
Salió espadas.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Puede!!!??? ¿¿¿Cómo que puede??? –chilló Treny escandalizada. -¡Este juego es una porquería.  
  
-De eso nada. –dice Padma contenta con la respuesta que anteriormente le ha dado la carta. –Dice la verdad. Cho Chang y Roger lo van a dejar porque él me quiere a mí. –dijo haciéndose la ñoña.  
  
-Por ti no haría nada nadie ni aunque te estuviera devorando un Dragón y por rescatarte ofrecieran un millón de galeones. –dice Eli.  
  
-¡Con que sí, ¿eh?! –dice achinando los ojos como desafiándola. -¿Va a ser de mayor Eli una vieja maloliente e inaguantable que rebusque en los contenedores de basura?  
  
Oros. Sí.  
  
-O.o.... –cara de Eli. –Este juego es estúpido. Ahí tenéis la prueba.  
  
Mientras tanto estábamos muy ocupadas riéndonos a carcajadas. Eli amenazó con quitarnos las botellas, pero ni por esas dejamos de reírnos.  
  
-Mi... turno. –dice Treny quitándose una lágrima. –Veamos... –me mira. -¿Ron dejará alguna vez de ser tan estúpido con respecto a las mujeres y nos entenderá de una buena vez? –Bastos. No.  
  
¬¬U esta quiere guerra.... peor para ella.  
  
Aprovechando que se están destornillando de la risa, me abalanzo sobre Treny atacándola con un cojín. Comenzamos con una pelea de cojines que no para hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, sin energías y sin fuerzas.  
  
Y en mis sueños aparece una imaginen que dibuja una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro. Es una imagen sobre Granger... algo que pondré en práctica. Muy pronto... mañana  
  
¡¡¡PLAASSSHH!!!  
  
Algo me arranca del sueño con un grito de exclamación. Abro los ojos pero unas pequeñas gotas de agua me entran en los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar rápidamente. ¡¡¿Qué demonios...?!!  
  
Unas risas hacen que me incorpore con brusquedad. Me lleno la mano a la cara y descubro que la tengo mojada. Entre las risas capto la de Eli. Abro los ojos.  
  
Eli, Padma y Treny están riéndose mientras Eli tiene un vaso de agua en la mano... el vaso está vacío.  
  
-¿Seréis...? –grito mientras pequeñas gotas que tengo en el pelo me caen sobre las mejillas. -¡Ja! ¿Queréis que llame a mis amigos los chungos a que os vengan a pegar? ¿Eh, eh, eh?  
  
Eli y yo bajamos al Gran Comedor. Busco en cualquier momento al pelo enmarañado de Granger. ¡Nada! No lo encuentro hasta cuando salen todos los alumnos a la vez.  
  
Está subiendo por unas escaleras con Potter y Ron. Cojo a Eli del brazo y la empujo hasta estar a una buena distancia para la puntería de los hechizos que voy a lanzar. Saco disimuladamente la varita.  
  
-Haz como que estás hablando con migo. –murmuro a Eli mientras vigilo los movimientos de Granger. Sólo faltan unos segundos...  
  
-¿Qué? –me pregunta sin entender nada.  
  
-Tú haz lo que te he dicho. –le chillo por lo bajo. ¡Eli me va a chafar mi plan!  
  
-No, no. –me dice. –Explícate.  
  
Granger ya ha llegado. Está justo en el antepenúltimo escalón para llegar al siguiente piso.  
  
-¡Cravus! –murmuro.  
  
Mi hechizo surte efecto. Un clavo sale de un escalón y atraviesa por debajo la capa de Granger volviéndose a clavar en el suelo, quedando la Gryffindor enganchada aunque no se haya dado cuenta.  
  
Rápidamente, cuando Hermione va a poner su pie en el piso, por otro hechizo, la escalera se cambia (N/A: como en la peli, ya sabéis, que va hacia otro descansillo) Hermione va con la escalera, suspendida en el aire. La capa no aguanta mucho y se desgarra mientras Granger grita y rebusca en lo que le queda de capa para buscar su varita, que cae al suelo con ella... pero Hermione cae con el trasero, con lo que le queda de uniforme (la faldita, el jersey, la blusa, los calcetines y los zapatos) en medio del vestíbulo, con todo el colegio de público. Desde arriba veo a Harry gritando el nombre de su amiga y a Ron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¡¡Lana!! –me susurra Eli enfadada. -¿Por qué...?  
  
-Por zorra. –le espeto.  
  
-Creo que estoy siendo una mala influencia para tí. –suspira con resignación. –Desde el año pasado has empezado a volverte algo mala... antes, tu récord de puntos perdidos eran diez.  
  
-Ya ves, me estoy volviendo rebelde.... –le digo bromeando con un suspiro de resignación.  
  
-¡Oh, sí, malísima...! Lana, lo más malo que puedes hacer es devolver un libro de la biblioteca un día después. –me dice con voz infantil y un puchero.  
  
-¡Ah, ¿si?! –le digo desafiante. -¿Quieres acabar en cueros en medio del Gran Comedor o te basta con que hable un poco con Malfoy sobre lo mucho que deseas que se meta en tu cama?  
  
-¿Para que acabe en la tuya? No, gracias. –me mira intensamente, siempre lo hace para sacarme la verdad. –pero tu tienes algo personal contra Hermione Granger. Y vas a contármelo ¿verdad?  
  
Gruño. ¡Claro que se lo voy a decir! ¿Pero que le digo? ¡Verás, Eli; es que Ron quiere a la sabelotodo Granger como nunca me querrá a mí, y encima la muy estúpida se hace la tonta y no lo aprovecha! ¡Me siento celosa y hago todo esto para desahogarme!  
  
Sé que se va a reír mucho. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!  
  
-Vamos a la habitación y te lo explico todo. –murmuro mientras los profesores aparecen y se hacen cargo del asunto.  
  
&&&&HOLA!!&&&&  
  
Antes de nada, un anuncio!:  
  
A LA FUERZA, por Perla Mery.  
  
Este fic trata sobre Ginny y Draco. Aún no ha recibido los suficientes review como para demostrar lo bueno q es la historia; pero para haceros una idea, el otro fic de esta autora, recién terminado, recibió más de 300 reviews! A LA FUERZA es una historia que tiene todas las papeletas para conseguir lo mismo. Os invito a que la leáis, ¡Merece mucho la pena!  
  
hola a todo el mundoo!!! Si, he puesto a Lana un poco capuya (y a Ron mas no puede serlo O.o) pero me aburría ver a lana bajo el disfraz de monja aburrida de siempre.  
  
La frasecita de los amigos chungos se me ocurrió porque la dijo una amiga mía en clase a un profesor. Si lee esto alguna vez me acusara de plagiadora... ¬-¬ ¡Qué maja!  
  
Este capi se me ha alargado un poco... jejeje mejor. Chao! 


	5. Nuevas sospechas y amistades

Holaaaa!!!! Me echasteis de menos?? Estuve de vacaciones en mi pueblo todo el verano, y como allí no hay ordenador... ¡Lo siento!

Para los que siguen Años lokos... voy a dejar ese fic y concentrarme más en este, a de más, no estoy contenta de cómo lo estoy dejando, si supiera escribirlo bien, sería un buen fic... pero no sé meter bien a los gemelos Weasley en mis fics (una verdadera pena ;( ¡snif!)

Bueeeeeeno, ahí va la contestación de reviews:

**IrenePotter :** Esa ireeeee!!! Na de Iván ya te has olvidao bien, ¿nooo? Oye, ¿ya te registraste a la página? Deberías hacerlo, lo tendrías todo mucho más fácil. Sobre la petición, creo que haré un fic sobre eso.... tu espera.... jajajaja. Weno, me despido, y a ver si ya me dan la tabla pá q vayamos las tres a hacer surf!!!

**Camille Potter :** ¡Hola! Me alegra que sigas la historia, espero que no cambies de opinión respecto a mi fic... ;) supongo que eso está en mis manos. ¡Hasta luego!

**Joanne Distte :** ¡Oh, no! Leí hace unos minutos tu e-mail. ¿He llegado a tiempo? ¿Te queda algún pelo? ¡Lo sientoooooo T-T! Volveré a actualizar tan rápido como antes... cuando pille el tranquillo :S espero que sea pronto :S

**Perla Mery : **Si, reconozco que me pasé con Hermione, y eso que a mí también me cae bien... . pero ya se ve lo que puede hacer una chica cuando tiene a alguien en mente.... (risa diabólica) muajajajajajajaja. Bueno, después de este shock . un besazo y a ver cuando te encuentro en el msn, que últimamente no voy a penas.

**Crisitina :** Ey, si te lo has pasado tan bien en Irlanda, llévame en la maleta la próxima vez, egoísta... ¬¬ jejeje :P Bueno, lo de que Ron ya puede hablar con chicas.... sí, ha madurado (woooooow, increíííííbleeeeeee) pero no te decepciones si de repente va y se pone como el mítico Ron Weasley de Rowling. Ya te veré en una semana en el instituto (maldito edificio)

**Fabisa : **Me alegro mucho que te gustara. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar . lo hago más a menudo, pero me fui de vacaciones. ¿Quién es tu hermana? Un besazo a las dos.

**Consue :** Estupendo que te guste!!! Así que odias a Emma.... ya somos dos. ïïï espero que sigas leyendo la historia. ¡Besos!

5.Cap. Nuevas sospechas y amistades

&&&Lana&&&

Gruño. ¡Claro que se lo voy a decir! ¿Pero que le digo? ¡Verás, Eli; es que Ron quiere a la sabelotodo Granger como nunca me querrá a mí, y encima la muy estúpida se hace la tonta y no lo aprovecha! ¡Me siento celosa y hago todo esto para desahogarme!

Sé que se va a reír mucho. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

-Vamos a la habitación y te lo explico todo. –murmuro mientras los profesores aparecen y se hacen cargo del asunto.

&&&Ron&&&

Los profesores se hacen cargo de la situación, y antes de que Hermione caiga para no llevarse la leche de su vida, Macgonagall hace un colchón invisible y Herm cae cómodamente sobre él pero con los ojos muy abiertos y con la cara que parece que ha visto a un muerto.

Está aterrorizada, y los Slytherins, con Malfoy en cabeza, se ríen.

-Yo... estaba tan tranquila hablando con Harry y Ron... y un clavo se me enganchó en la túnica. La escalera cambió y.... –dijo horrorizada Hermione explicándose ante una severa Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall nos manda acompañarla a la enfermería y dispersa a los alumnos.

-¡Hermione! –susurra Harry cuando llegamos ante ella para llevarla a la enfermería.

-¡Harry! –murmura atemorizada.

Por el camino de la enfermería, la notamos temblorosa y asustada, hasta que Harry intenta consolarla:

-Vamos Hermione, tranquila, sólo fue un pequeño golpe, un despiste...

-No, Harry. –dice mirándonos a ambos. –No... Estoy muy preocupada.

Ambos la miramos extrañados e intercambiamos miradas preocupadas.

-Herm.... vamos, no fue para tanto... olvídalo y... –dijo Harry sin saber muy bien como explicarse.

-No, Harry, Ron, ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Alguien quiere gafarme! Primero lo de Dean y ahora esto... ¡Pensarlo! ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto? ¿Eh? Es la primera vez en Hogwarts que una alumna se queda enganchada en una escalera, y sobretodo en el sitio equivocado y en el momento menos acertado.

-No, mujer, no. Sólo casualidades... –digo mirando hacia otro lado y tapándome con el pelo las orejas, que seguro que ya estaban rojas.

-Lo digo en serio, por que no creo en las casualidades. ¿Tú que dices, Harry? ¿Harry?

Sin embargo, Harry parecía no haber oído nada a partir del nombre de nuestro compañero de habitación. Se había quedado mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

-¡Herm! –murmura. -¿Tú y Dean....? –traga saliva. -¿Dean y tú...? –vuelve a tragar saliva. –Vosotros dos..

-¡Harry! Deja de ponerte así; pareces Ron.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué hay de malo en que yo y Dean pasásemos una noche juntos? –pregunta sin hacer caso de mí, como siempre.

Una débil y triunfante sonrisa se extiende por los labios de mi amigo. Al instante, empieza a reirse entre dientes como dándose cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –dice Hermione empezando a enfadarse.

-Dean y tú estáis saliendo, ¿no? –pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo tener un novio? Salimos desde hace unas semanas... no quería decíroslo porque... –me mira nerviosamente, y sé a qué se refiere. Puede que cuando me rechazó estuviera con él. –Me daba vergüenza.

-No, no, si me parece muy bien que salgas con él. –dice mi amigo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces es por Ginny? ¿No?

-¿Quién ha dicho nada? –dijo de malas maneras.

&&&Lana&&&

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!????????? –me espeta Eli. -¿Quién narices te crees que eres para hacer eso a Hermione Granger?

La miro sin comprender. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por el bienestar de ese amago de persona?

-¿No lo entiendes? –me dice molesta. –Yo soy la capuya de las dos, tú la monjita. ¡No me puedes quitar mi gran papel! –acaba dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho.

Me río con ganas. Eli está muy loca, muy, muy, loca. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando empezó en medio Hogsmeade a "hablar en balleno" (N/A: ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿No habéis visto Buscando a Nemo?! ¡¡Balleniiiiitaaaaaaa qué paaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaa!!)

-De todas formas, fue muy buena la broma. –dice asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

Asiento con la cabeza.

Han pasado dos semanas de aquello. No se lo he contado a Ron. ¡Ni pienso hacerlo! Seguimos como siempre, aunque me dice que Hermione Granger tiene el presentimiento de que alguien quiere gafarla. ¡Que se jo... robe!

Hay una novedad, ¡Y es que Ron me ha presentado a su hermanita pequeña! He de reconocer que Ginny es muy maja como todo Weasley; cabezota, buen amigo, con personalidad, gracioso (Percy es un caso a parte) muy seguros de si mismo (ahí la excepción es Ron) y algo gamberros (supongo que Fred y George la habrán hecho así).

Ginny y yo somos ahora amigas, no tanto como yo con Ron, pero nos conocemos. También ha notado lo poco que me gusta Hermione Granger. ¡Cada vez que me habla de ella me entran ganas de vomitar!

Ginny también conoce a Eli, y cuando las tres nos reunimos, damos miedo. Gracias a los artículos de los hermanos de Ginny, la mente macabra de Eli, y de mi don para la oportunidad, algunos viejos enemigos echan a correr nada más vernos.

Después de conocer a la pelirroja, el amor y la obsesión que sentía Eli por Malfoy se ha esfumado y convertido en un odio tan intenso como el mío.

El Slytherin sigue sorprendiéndome cuando se le presenta oportunidad para coquetear, pero siempre lo planto, lo raro es que parece que ahora soy como un reto para él... es patético.

Camino hacia el campo de quidditch. ¡Me habría gustado tanto entrar en el equipo...! Si no entré, estoy segura que es por mi forma de volar. Cuento con muy buen equilibrio, y buena puntería para la quaffe o la bludger, el problema es que... tengo vértigo, miro hacia abajo y tengo miedo, me tambaleo, me pongo nerviosa, un frío escalofriante ...

Parece estúpido que alguien con vértigo quiera tanto entrar en un equipo de un deporte que no está hecho para la gente con ese miedo, pero me gusta la sensación de libertad... que seguro que se multiplicaría si no estuviera tan pendiente del suelo. Es una sensación extraña y difícil de explicar.

¡No! ¡Está Ron volando! No me apetece ahora mismo hablar con nadie, mejor me doy la vuelta y....

-¡Lana! ¡Eh, Lana!

&&&&&&&&&&&

U.U Listoooo!!!!! Que os ha parecido??? Decírmelo en vuestros reviews :D!!


	6. ¿El fin de nuestra amistad?

Hooooolaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Aquí estoy, siento la espera, espero que merezca la pena. Es cortito, lo sé, pero ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito y estará muy muy pronto. Tened paciencia.

**IrenePotter :** Hola!!! Que tal? (q pregunta te vi hace media hora) u.u en fin... de verdad Lana se parece a mi??? Uuuuu weno aunque es algo aburrida y parece una monjita (hasta q le sale la vena psicópata, todo ay q decirlo... en fin, que te voy a decir que no te haya dicho ya... ta'lunes!!!!!

**Karito : **Si, tienes razón... U.U no puedo evitar decir algunas palabras de mi vocabulario diario en la historia... D en fin, me hizo mucha ilusión tu review, gracias!!! pero bueno, yo seguiré mirando tu fic... a ver cuando actualizas!! Besitos.

**Ultimate spider : **¡Me alegró muchotu revier! Espero que sigas leyéndola. Por cierto, me encantó tu fic miedo de . bss

**Joanne Distte :** Felicidades!!!!!! Leí tu perfil y ya que quedaba al lado, decidí esperar un poco para publicarlo hoy. Cuantos tirones de oreja son??? D bueno, siento mucho que el día de tu cumple ( a no ser q haya metido la pata y me haya confundido, algo nada raro en mí... aunque ya son las 0:53 por lo que ya es el 17 de octubre.... . no pude enviártelo antes... ¡¡Sorry!! ) estés algo calvita, ¡sorry! Estoy mejorando D. Bueno, te dedico el capítulo, espero q te guste ;)

**Dedicado a Joanne Distte.**

6.Cap. ¿El fin de nuestra amistad?

Parece estúpido que alguien con vértigo quiera tanto entrar en un equipo de un deporte que no está hecho para la gente con ese miedo, pero me gusta la sensación de libertad... que seguro que se multiplicaría si no estuviera tan pendiente del suelo. Es una sensación extraña y difícil de explicar.

¡No! ¡Está Ron volando! No me apetece ahora mismo hablar con nadie, mejor me doy la vuelta y....

-¡Lana! ¡Eh, Lana!

¡¡Mierda!! Un frío recorre mi espina dorsal. Con un sonido suave, Ron vuela y se queda a mi lado bajando con la escoba.

-Hola Ron.

-Hola. Me aburro un poco, la verdad. ¿Vienes a darte una vuelta?

-La verdad es que no me siento cn muchas ganas de... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡¡¡¡Hay Dios mío!!!! Me a cogido de la túnica, he cerrado los ojos y he notado un tirón. Los abro y....

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Jajajajajaja. Tranquila, no voy a tirarte.

¡¡¡Joder!!! Siento sus codos en mi cintura, está tras mío sujetando el palo de la escoba, y sus rodillas pegadas a mis muslos.

Parpadeo varias veces mirando de bajo de mí, daría lo que fuera por volver a pisar ese verde césped del que cada vez me veo más alejada, sólo la respiración que siento en mi nuca me tranquiliza un poco.

Trago saliva. Jooodeeeeeer, no me da miedo mirar hacia abajo en la ventana de la torre pero ESTO ES MUY DIFERENTE!!!!

-Ayayayayay....

-¡Oh, no me digas que tienes vértigo! –se burla de mí. Con los ojos cerrados, y aunque el pánico es tan fuerte que no logro ni pensar, de mis labios sale una frase, ni siquiera sé que digo, ni si tiene sentido, no me importa.

-Es bastante absurdo, tanto como tener aracnofóbia, ¿eh?

-Ejem... si...

Volamos un buen rato más, poco a poco me atrevo a abrir los ojos, y me obligo y mirar hacia abajo. Me cuesta y respiro con dificultad.

-La mejor manera de curar el vértigo, es así. –me susurra al oído.

De nuevo un escalofrío me hace temblar, pero no tiene nada que ver con mi miedo a las alturas.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira por donde vas! –dice una voz molesta.

-¡Cállate! _¡Resvalius!_ -esa voz me suena...

Un sonido como si algo cayera al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Estúpida pelirroja!

-¡Te dije te callases!

-¡¡¡Ay!!! ¡¡¡auch!!!

Entro por la puerta principal, y veo en el vestíbulo a una Weasley furiosa pateando a un inocente niño de Hufflepuf de tercer año.

-¡Ginny!

Su cara de psicópata asesina cambia al mirarme por una de llanto.

-¡Laaaaanaaaaaaaa!

Me abraza echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Salimos para hablar de esto?

Asiente con la cabeza. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del jardín, y empieza a contarme lo que le pasa. En estas cosas es mejor Eli, pero no me atrevo a ir a buscarla para que Ginny no acabe con ese chico.

-Verás, es que Padma Patil y Harry están saliendo juntos. – dice con voz temblorosa.

-¡Oh, no, no me digas que sigues enamorada del niño que vivió! –digo con pesadez.

-¡No se trata de eso, ni mucho menos! –dijo indignada. –Es que... Ryan Lemon. Es de sexto curso de Hufflepuf. Se enteró de que me gustaba, y me dio calabazas diciendo que él salía con Padma Patil, y que por favor no se lo dijera a nadie porque era un secreto. Una excusa barata. Pero en la sala común oí a Parvati y Lavender cuchicheando sobre el novio de Padma. ¡Y te aseguro que no es Ryan Lemon!

-Seguro que has oído mal. –dijo muy segura de sí. - Padma es mi amiga y no tiene novio ahora mismo. ¡En serio! Otra cosa es que Ray sea estúpido, valla por ella, y no se dé cuenta de lo especial que eres.

-Gracias.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-Vale, y la próxima vez, procura pagar tu mala suerte contra la almohada o algo así, no un niño más pequeño que nosotras.

-¡Naaaa, se lo merecía! El otro día escupió por la escalera y me dio en la cabeza. No me pidió perdón, y para colmo llegué tarde a Pociones, me descontaron puntos y quedé castigada.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto? Me muero de ganas de decírtelo. –le sonrío.

&&&Ron&&&

-La cucaraaaaaacha, la cucaraaaaaacha, ya no puede caminaaaaaaar. Porque no tieeeeeeene, porque le faaaaaaaaaltan, ¡¡¡¡¡LAS DOS PATITAS DE ATRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁSSS!!!!!

-¡Harry, tío, cállate! –le espeto. ¡Si quiere cantar, que cante, pero que aprenda antes!

-LA CUCARAAAAAACHA, LA CUCARAAAAAACHA, YA NO PUEDE CAMINAAAAAAAR, PORQUE NO TIEEEEEEENE, PORQUE LE FAAAAAAAAALATAN, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAAAAAAAAAAAS DOS PATITAS DE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salgo corriendo despavorido del vestuario del campo de quidditch tapándome las orejas y dejándome la bolsa de la ropa ahí. No importa, la cosa es escapar...

Sigo corriendo hasta entrar en los jardines, cerca de la puerta principal, y me paro al ver a mi hermana hablando con alguien en un banco cercano.

¡Bueno! Puedo aprovechar para decirle que mamá me envió una lechuza al medio día diciendo que quiere que nos quedemos aquí en Navidad.

Me acerco, pero no han notado que estoy aquí y siguen hablando. Alargo el brazo para tocarle en el hombro...

-¿De verdad le hiciste eso a Hermione? Será mejor que mi hermano no se entere... si tocas un pelo de su adorada Herm, puede matarte, así que mejor que no sepa que fuiste tú la que la enganchó en el escalón e hizo que se cayera....

-¡Ah!

&&&Lana&&&

Alarmada me doy la vuelta. ¡ES RON!

-¡Tú! –me chilla señalándome con un dedo. Está muy confuso, parece que se cree traicionado, humillado o algo así.

-Ron, yo... –digo alargando un brazo hacia él.

-¡No me toques! ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme! ¿Cómo pudiste....? –está furioso y saca la varita.

Me apunta con ella amenazadoramente, pero vacila. Sin dejar de apuntarme y apretarla con tanta fuerza que parece que la valla a romper, me murmura escupiendo las palabras con un odio tan intenso que es desconocido para mí en él.

-Desde ahora, tú y yo no nos conocemos.

"¿El fin de nuestra amistad? Ron, es lo mismo que el fin de mi vida" Pensando esto, veo a lo que más quiero alejarse de mí, quizás para siempre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el siguiente capítulo, habrá una aventura. Sólo os puedo decir que los protas lo van a pasar mal y que Ron no podrá hacer nada, quiera o no, tendrá que estar con Lana porque..... ¡¡¡ya se verá!!

Es una pena, pero desde que dejé de escribir por el verano (un descansito, a de mas me pasaba el día haciendo surf) recibo muy pocos reviews!!! Gracias Joanne!! Llevas leyendo este fic desde el principio! Ire... ¬¬ como sigas siendo tan olvidadiza.... (risa maniática) verás lo que puedo hacer....


	7. Ron, ¡Te quiero!

Hola!!!! Tengo que irme corriendo así que no puedo poneros casi nada aquí... muchos bss, q espero q os guste, y q.... ¡¡¡¡gracias por todo!!!!

**Joanne Distte :** Hola!!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la dedicatoria ;) así q te gusto el vuelo, e??? Jejejeje, ya veras el final del capitulo, me vas a pedir de rodillas q lo continúe (estoy exagerando) muchas gracias por dejarme siempre review, un besazo!!!

**yuna malfoy black :** hola yuna!!! Es muy maja tu amiga rikku jajaja, nos vemos en el msn para seguir metiéndonos cn Emma :P

**crisitina : **hola!!! Gracias por el rr!! No se si podré avisarte a tiempo por que me tengo q ir en cinco minutos y todavía tengo q contestar mas rr!! En serio q los pongo en ridículo (cara de angelito) me encanta reírme de ellos, por eso era duro escribir mi historia, tenia que meterme con migo también u.u jejeje, vas a escribir alguna historia?? Venga bss!! Nos vemos el martes!!

**BrujaBritánica :** uolaaas!!! Gracias por el review, me hizo mucha ilu . en este capi contesto a tu pregunta de la aventura... ya verás.... muajajaja... y lo de ron... si, lo tengo un pelín cambiado .u pero es q no lo puedo evitar!! Alguna vez madurará, no? ;) Venga bss!!

6.Cap. Ron, ¡Te quiero!

Me apunta con ella amenazadoramente, pero vacila. Sin dejar de apuntarme y apretarla con tanta fuerza que parece que la valla a romper, me murmura escupiendo las palabras con un odio tan intenso que es desconocido para mí en él.

-Desde ahora, tú y yo no nos conocemos.

"¿El fin de nuestra amistad? Ron, es lo mismo que el fin de mi vida" Pensando esto, veo a lo que más quiero alejarse de mí, quizás para siempre.

&&&Ron&&&

-Serán cinco puntos menos, Weasley. –ese loco de pelo grasiento me ha visto correr por el pasillo para llegar a tiempo y prácticamente ha empujado a los dos Slytherins que quedaban por entrar para cerrarme la puerta cuando sólo me quedaban dos pasos de la clase.

Arrastro mi culo hasta el asiento más cercano. ¡Mierda, son Slytherins! Tengo muchísimo sueño, y con los ojos medio cerrados localizo a Harry y el caldero nuestro. Bostezo.

-¡10 puntos menos, señor Weasley!

-¡Mierda! –susurro.

-Serán 20 puntos menos.

¡¡35 puntos en menos de cinco minutos!! ¡¡Mierda!! Me coloco de espaldas a él porque es capaz de quitarme puntos por ponerme rojo.

Miro de reojo a Hermione y me mira severamente. Está tan guapa cuando se enfada... esos preciosos ojos acastañados, esos labios rojos.... miro a Harry para dejar de babear sobre el caldero y miro las instrucciones de la pizarra para continuar con la poción.

Los Gryffindors casi echan a correr hacia la puerta cuando suena la campana, y cuando me encuentro en el Vestíbulo, entra la clase de Ginny del invernadero. Voy a saludar a mi hermanita cuando aparece hablando con sus amigas pero ella sigue andando como si no me hubiera visto y me da un fuerte golpe en el hombro con el suyo.

¡Me he quedado flipado! ¿Y ahora que le pasa? Miro a Hermione para ver si me puede dar una respuesta pero sólo se encoge de hombros dando a entender que sabe menos que yo.

-¡Gin! ¡Ginny! –sigue caminando sin hacerme caso, y tengo que desistir para no llegar tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando al lado de Harry y Hermione.

&&&Lana&&&

-Lana, a nadie nunca le ha durado un dolor de cabeza durante tres días seguidos tomando pociones de Pomfrey. ¡Es imposible! ¡Da la cara, por favor!

-¡Soy Ravenclaw, no Gryffindor! Creo que puedo decir que tengo fiebre... –digo desenterrando mi cara de la almohada y tocándome la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Los profesores exigen que vayas a la enfermería. Dicen que tanto tiempo con molestias puede ser peligroso; puedes tener una enfermedad. –me dice Eli tozudamente.

-No... ya sabes que no me duele la cabeza realmente, no me pasa nada....

-¡Pero es que vas a volverte loca! –chilla perdiendo al paciencia. –Sal al menos a Hogsmeade este sábado. ¡Por favor!

-¡NO! –exclamo con ojos llorosos. –Dios mío... ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? Seguiría siendo su amiga....

-Lana. Lo hago por tu bien; si no sales este sábado a dar una vuelta y vuelves a tu vida normal, tendré que pedir ayuda a Dumbledore.

Una risa escalofriante sale de mi boca. ¿Me va a traicionar? Bueno, que lo haga. Nadie puede evitar que mi aspecto es más que lamentable. Desde que Ron me dijo esas últimas palabras, no he vuelto a moverme de este sitio. Apenas como o duermo o algo. Eli me obliga a beber agua, a dormir con fuertes pociones para dormir sin soñar, a comer, asearme...

¿Creéis que exagero? Decirme, ¿alguna vez os a gustado un chico o una chica? Si, ¿verdad? ¿y alguna vez os habéis enamorado ligeramente? ¿Obsesionado? Supongo que muchos de vosotros si.... ¡Pero es que lo mío es exagerado! Puede que me esté volviendo loca, ni lo niego ni lo admito, sólo, es algo que... "Puede pasar"

-Mira, Lana.... por favor... ¡Olvídalo! ¡No te merece! ¿Sabes que Jack se encargaría de ti muy bien? ¡El te quiere mucho! ¡¡Por favor, olvídalo, vuelve a ser tú misma, no puedes abandonar tu vida!! ¡Ni Padma ni Treny ni Ginny saben ya que hacer, hemos estado a punto de traer a Gin a aquí para que te vea! Al menos ella estaba cuando pasó... Ya no sabemos que más hacer. ¡Dime que quieres para que vuelvas a ser tú misma!

-Por favor... déjame sola.

-Está bien, Lana, pero eres nuestra amiga y no te vas a consumir aquí.

Y cierra la puerta dejándome en un mar de dudas. ¿Afrontar los que pasa? ¿Salir y dar la cara? Lo estoy pasando muy mal.... ¿Y por qué? ¿POR QUIÉN? Por alguien que no me quiere realmente... no puedo dejar de quererle, pero tampoco voy a demostrarle debilidad.

Y tras pensar esto me levanto. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Me dirijo al baño a lavarme. ¡Ya está bien de esconderme! Río, y libero un gran peso que me tenía apresada desde los últimos días. Bueno, Ronald.... ya es hora de olvidarte.

&&&Ron&&&

-¿Qué tenemos ahora? –pregunta Harry a Hermione.

-Mmmmm... –dice pensativa consultando el horario. –Encantamientos con Ravenclaw.

-Estupendo. –murmura con una sonrisa volviendo a su comida. Pero Hermione y yo lo hemos escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Harry....? –pregunta Hermione.

Harry se pone al instante muy rojo y tose arrepentido. Se rasca el pelo con nerviosismo y mira de reojo a la mesa cercana... la de Ravenclaw.

-¿Harry...? –repite con ansiedad Herm.

-No es nada, es que quiero que nos de ya el examen para ver la nota que saqué...

-Pues ya nos lo dieron hace dos días... –dije con sorna.

-Vale, os lo contaré. –murmura volviendo la vista hacia nosotros y dándose por vencido. –Bueno.... es que hay últimamente una chica... Eli....

-¿La amiga de Lana Vega? –pregunta Hermione con interés.

Pego un bote.

-¿La conoces? –casi grito. Un momento ¿Qué más me da a mí que la conozca? ¿No la querré encubrir, verdad?

-Si, claro, es una chica muy simpática e inteligente. Aunque este año ni me mira... está algo rara. ¿Por?

-Nada, sigue Harry.

-¿Qué queréis que diga? Es guapa... muy simpática... nada más.

-¿Nada más? –insisto yo a punto de reírme.

-¿Sabéis? Creo que llegamos tarde.

Riendo y burlándome de él, vamos a la clase mientras Hermione me riñe por picarlo. Entramos y nos sentamos en los anchos bancos de cuatro personas.

Entran los Ravenclaw y el profesor Flitwick. Proseguimos con la clase. Esta vez consiste en hacer rotar un objeto sobre sí mismo lentamente elevándole en el aire.

-Lentamente, lentamente.... –chilló Flitwick cuando un cojín paso a gran velocidad girando sobre su cabeza. –Creo que será mejor que cierre las ventanas...

Se dirigió hacia ellas cuando picaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir la puerta. Entró Mcgonagall pidiéndole que saliera un momento para hablar.

Se produce el caos cuando sale y todos empezamos a hablar y chillar tirando cosas mientras Hermione y uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw intentan poner orden.

-¡Ron! Ayúdame, ¡Eres prefecto!

¡Mierda! Bueeeeeeno, se acabó la diversión... Entre todos mantenemos a ralla al resto de la clase antes de que entre Flitwick y prosigamos con la clase.

Pican por segunda vez. Me levanto y abro... ¡¡Lana!! Ambos apartamos la mirada y ella entra.

Se dirige hacia Flitwick que parece muy contento al verla allí y la invita a tomar asiento antes de seguir con la clase. Los Ravenclaw parecen bastante contentos y algunos incluso aplauden contentos.

¡Bah! Tiene a todos muy engañados.... como a mí me tuvo... pero esa chica me da igual ahora.

¿Verdad?

Seguimos con la clase, los cojines vuelan lentamente rotando. Uno le da a Hermione en toda la cara.

-¡Hermione! –dice Lana acercándose a ella para recoger el cojín. –Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. –dice Hermione tendiéndoselo.

¡Plaff! Otro cojín, pero este da a Harry... por suerte tiene reflejos y sólo consigue despeinarlo. Pero yo no tengo tanta suerte y un libro de "Encantamientos básicos, curso tercero" de la estantería me da en la espalda. Lo recojo y me dirijo hacia el grupo de Ravenclaw.

-¿Se puede saber que coño haces? –le murmuro con odio a Lana. Me mira con frialdad... no parece la misma Lana que yo conozco.

Mira hacia atrás como si pensara que estoy hablando a otra persona, y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué me has tirado esto? ¿Y a Harry y a Hermione? ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?

Por un momento me parece que he dado en el blanco con la última pregunta.

-Sólo estoy practicando, Weasley, no sé a qué viene esto. –me dice inocentemente.

-Lana.... hablo en serio.

-¿Desde cuando nos hablamos por el nombre? Ya sabes.... no somos amigos.

Aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza. Hecho de menos ser su amigo... pero no puedo perdonarla después de lo que me hizo... bueno, si le pidiera perdón a Herm si.

-Podríamos volver a serlo. –le digo.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? –me dice. Hay algo raro en su mirada.

-Sí. Si tú le pidieras perdón a Hermione; ella no te hizo nada, volveríamos a ser amigos.

¿Desde cuando yo tengo que explicar a la gente cómo conseguir que lo perdone? ¿Y desde cuando perdono con tanta facilidad?

-Tienes razón; ella no me hizo nada...-suspira con pesadez. –Pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo, y me arrepiento... claro que si tú me hubieras pedido explicaciones y no haberte puesto a gritarme y amenazarme, lo habríamos arreglado todo.

-¡Ah! ¿Así que la culpa de todo al final es mía?

Suspira apesumbrada.

-Bien. Te lo contaré todo.... el sábado. A las cinco en las tres escobas. ¿Puedes?

Me lo pienso un momento.

-Vale. No llegues tarde.

Padma, Treny, y Eli casi me obligan a maquillarme y ponerme uno de sus altísimos zapatos de tacón.

-Trinidad, deja de intentar maquillarme. –digo mordazmente cuando me hace un _Petríficus totalus_ a medias.

Bufa exasperada y me hace el contrahechizo. Odia que la llamemos por su verdadero nombre, cosa que utilizo muy a menudo para conseguir lo que quiero.

Me deslizo suavemente hacia la puerta para escapar cuando....

-¡Alto ahí! –chilla Padma señalándome. –Tú no te vas de aquí sin que te peine como es debido para Ron...

Corro hacia la salida, salto por encima de un sillón.... me mandan un hechizo paralizante que esquivo con una destreza que el prota de Matrix envidiaría. Salgo de la sala común y corro hacia el vestíbulo. Las oigo correr y gritar hacia donde estoy yo. Voy mas rápido... casi me como a dos de cuarto de Hufflepuf y veo que me empiezan a alcanzar... me lanzan un hechizo y resbalo y caigo al suelo.... y me deslizo como un pingüino sobre el hielo hasta el grupo de gente que va a Hogsmeade que nos están mirando curiosos.

-¡¡¡Correr!!! –grita Padma.

Y se tira sobre mí para pararme seguida de las otras dos.... Resultado; una montañita humana sobre mí entre una pelea de el trío maravilla y Draco Malfoy con sus guardaespaldas.

Todo el vestíbulo se nos queda mirando y nos ponemos rojas.

-¡Ejem! –tose Treny muerta de vergüenza.

-¡No os preocupéis! ¡Seguid con lo vuestro! –exclama Padma con las mejillas coloradas hacia el grupo que estaba a punto de batirse en un duelo.

-¡Sí! –dice Eli con énfasis. A ver que dice ahora esta loca... –Nosotras ya hemos acabado... Estábamos comprobando que el suelo está muy bien encerado... ¡Ejem!

Y echamos a correr hacia los carruajes mientras la gente del Vestíbulo se ríe a carcajadas de nuestro ridículo.

-¿Cómo preferís que os asesine? ¿Con un simple Avada o con aguantar a Binns durante tres horas seguidas?

-Avada. –dicen al unísono.

Bueeeeeeno. Ya es la hora... bueno, diez minutos tarde.... quince... veinte.... ¡Y luego va él y me dice que no tarde!

Me levanto enfurruñada y salgo de las tres escobas cuando lo veo entrar. Casi me doy de morros con él y ambos nos ponemos rojos.

-Perdona, es que tuve que hacer algunas compras importantes...

-¿Si? –digo sin creérmelo. -¿Y las bolsas?

-Las lleva Harry. –me dice algo picado.

Giro la cabeza y veo que la mesa que abandoné hace escasos segundos está abarrotada de gente ahora.

-Bueno.... ¿Y si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Se encoge de hombros y asiente. Caminamos en silencio dando vueltas sobre el pueblo sin decir ninguno de los dos nada hasta que él no aguanta más y me dice:

-¿No me tienes que contar nada?

Ufff, supongo que le tendré que decir de una vez lo que siento... no puedo dejarlo para más tarde.... ¡¡Uff!! ¡Vamos Lana! ¡Valor! .... ¡Joder si yo de eso no tengo nada! ¡¡Mierda!!

-Sí.... supongo que sí... –suspiro.

-¿Supones? –me espeta. -¿Entonces por qué estamos dando vueltas como dos bobos?

Vale, está impaciente.... bueno, al menos, cuando me rechace podré olvidarme de él... supongo...

-Verás, yo.... Hermione me cae bien, es una buena persona.... pero es que... verás, yo... le tengo bastante envidia...

Asiente con la cabeza, no muy contento con la explicación. ¡Buff! Qué difícil resulta esto.

-Ron, mira... -trago saliva y lo suelto ya cansada de ocultarlo y con la esperanza de sentirme mejor cuando lo diga. -... me gustas mucho. En serio. –me detengo a ver su expresión. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, está bastante sorprendido. –Eres muy importante para mí, pero tú.... a ti te gusta tanto ella que no pude evitar hacerle una broma pesada cuando tuve la oportunidad. Le pediré perdón, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Lana... –dice con la voz ronca.

-No, no hace falta que me digas nada, ya lo sé; solo la quieres a ella. Por favor, aparte de lo que siento por ti, no dejes de ser mi amigo porque me caes genial, eres divertido... guapo... –me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y me pongo más roja que nunca. –Perdona.

Está tan sorprendido que no sabe que hacer, sus gestos de pronto son torpes e inseguros.

-V-ale, todo arreglado. –dice con nerviosismo. –creo que será mejor que volvamos a Hogsmeade...

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento estúpida porque había una pequeñísima esperanza en mí en que me abrazara y me dijese que él realmente sólo me quería a mí... Sacudo la cabeza para olvidarme de ello.

-Lana... creo que yo también debería decirte algo. –me susurra algo azorado. –Yo... también le hice una.... "broma pesada" a un chico por celos... ¿Recuerdas el cotilleo de Dean Thomas? –asiento con la cabeza muy sorprendida. –Yo fui quien lancé el hechizo.... ¡se estaba acostando con Hermione! –dijo como diciéndome que se lo merecía. -Por suerte no se supo que era ella y no le pasó nada...

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO??????????

-Ron. –digo respirando agitadamente. -¿Me estas diciendo que después de haberme hecho pasar los tres peores días de mi vida tú hiciste lo mismo que yo? ¿Y te enfadaste con migo? ¿Eh? –digo levantando cada vez más el tono de voz.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un cerdo!!!!!! –le pego una bofetada y me alejo de allí... estoy tan desbordada por las lágrimas y tan enfadada que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que me estoy alejando del pueblecito.

-¡Lana! ¡Eh! ¡Lana!

Empieza a seguirme. Corro más deprisa, sin dejar de sollozar al verme engañada, por haberme sentido culpable y una basura como una idiota...hay un pequeño bosque y me interno en él para esconderme. Está a unos veinte metros del pueblo. Me escondo tras un árbol y respiro agitadamente, e intento callarme y no hacer ruido... no quiero verlo... no quiero oírlo....

Oigo un ruido detrás de mí y me giro. Sólo alcanzo ver una sombra negra y siento un duro golpe en la cabeza. Después, oscuridad.

&&&&&&

-¿Has cogido al Weasley, Nott?

-Sí, Malfoy, el Lord se pondrá muy contento...

-Y no sólo eso, Nott. –dije Lucius enseñándole a la chica. –Vamos a divertirnos mucho con ella...

Ambos sonríen maliciosamente antes de desaparecerse.


	8. Secuestrados

**Joanne Distte: **hola!!!! No, no la confundió con Ginny, pero es que ella iba a ver como se llevaban a Ron, y ya q estaba ahí decidieron q podrían divertise con ella... ya sabs como son los hombres. Es un cambio demasiado brusco en la historia pero bueno... jejeje .

**IrenePotter :** Ya has conseguido registrarte ire?? Un se xq no puedes.... xo weno, vuélvete a registrar y ya ta. Weeeeno, a ver si valdes te pone en mi clase cuand se piren de convivencias, pero t pondran en la A fijo... venga wapa t veo mañana -

**Lira Garbo :** a mi tambien me gusto mucho esa escena, creo es la q mas me gusta... espero q te guste este capitulo. Besos

**Minette Van Witch Lovette : **hola! Agradezco mucho a Joanne por haber recomendado mi historia. ¿En serio t gustó? Me alegro. En cuanto a Lana... normal q te sientas identificada: no cogí los personajes que usan en algunos fics q son mujeres modelo a las q solo les hace falta q saquen fuego por los ojos, si no una chica normal y con sus defectos. - Besos

**Lady York : **¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aki!!! Me alegra q te gustara. ¡¡¡q te mejores!!!

8.Cap. Secuestrados

&&&Ron&&&

¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¡Auch! Qué dolor de cabeza... todo está a oscuras, pero sé que no es mi habitación de Gryffindor... para empezar, el suelo es de piedra y no de madera, está húmedo y lleno de polvo. El olor tampoco presagia nada bueno. Y es entonces, tarde, como siempre, cuando una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice "Ronald Weasley, me temo que estás en peligro"

Un gemido en el otro lado de donde coño esté delata que Lana está cerca de mí, y en las mismas condiciones. Es entonces cuando los recuerdos me golpean con fuerza de pronto y recuerdo algo... Hogsmeade, Lana enfadándose con migo, corremos, el bosque y... Lucius Malfoy atacándola por la espalda como buen Slytherin.... no recuerdo nada más, supongo que me atacaron a mí segundos después.

Me deslizo como puedo hacia Lana. Tengo los músculos entumedecidos y la ropa un poco húmeda. Maldita mazmorra o lo que cojones sea. Alargo una mano y toco una mejilla húmeda.

¡¡¡PLAFF!!!

¡¡¡Joder que ostiaaaaa!!! Casi me rompe los huesos de la mano.

-¡Lana! –mi tono es ofendido.

-¡¡Ron!! –se abraza a mí y sus uñas me hacen daño en la espalda, o lo que quedan de ellas porque parece haberlas mordido. Está demasiado asustada y no deja de temblar. -¡Estás aquí! –suspira más tranquila y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de donde estamos no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo que me confesó.

-Lana ¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Baja la voz. Pueden oírnos.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡No lo sé! Pero quienes nos dejaron aquí acabarán volviendo, ¿no?

Suspiro sin poder creerme lo que está pasando. Me revuelvo el pelo con un gesto frenético y la miro de reojo. Está todo oscuro pero puedo ver su cuerpo hecho un ovillo alejándose de mí.

-¿Lana? –susurro confuso.

-¡Déjame en paz! –murmura con ira.

¿¿Qué?? Un momento... ¿Hace un momento no estaba ella temblando en mis brazos asustada? ¿Ahora por qué está así? Vuelvo a tocarle el hombro llamándola, y esta vez me golpea con más fuerza que antes.

-¡No me toques! ¡No me hables! –sisea. –Eres un estúpido. No me puedo creer que me lo hicieras pasar tan mal por cuando tú habías hecho lo mismo.

-¡Joder, Lana! No es momento ni lugar para enfadarte por eso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tengo miedo pero prefiero tener a un mortífago cerca en vez de a ti! Cabrón de mierda...

-Te recuerdo que es por tu culpa por quien estamos aquí. –le replico molesto. –Fuiste tú quien se puso a llorar como una niñata y corrió "inteligentemente" a perderse en un bosque.

-¡¡Pues no haberme seguido estúpido!! ¡Y hablas de llorar cuando en medio de la fiesta de Halloween lloraste en brazos de una chica! ¡Y los hombres no lloran, dicen! ¡Sueltas más pluma que un pavo real!

Trago saliva. No hay cosa que más odie (como todo tío) que te llamen marica. Será zorra...

-Como se nota que tú nunca has estado enamorada...

Gruñe con irritación y me responde mordazmente y con tono meloso.

-Ronnie... ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que hice a tu adorada rata de biblioteca?

-No la llames así, bastante le has hecho ya –digo con ira.

-¡Ah!¿Y tú no? ¿Eh? –me grita.

-¡¡Baja la voz!! –le murmuro.

-NO ME DA LA GANA WEASLEY, Y NO ME HABLES MÁS SI NO QUIERES VERME ENFADADA DE VERDAD. –brama con tanta ira que me sobresalta.

Es entonces cuando oímos unos pasos alejarse de la puerta... porque hay una puerta; se ha encendido una luz al otro lado (sea lo que sea lo que hay al otro lado) es una luz débil que pasa por debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

Me levanto y me acerco a la ella antes de empezar a tantear la pared y el suelo. Lana hace lo mismo. El suelo y la pared son de piedra. No hay ventanas, ni velas para alumbrar, ni objetos... sólo unos trozos de jarra seca, polvo y mucha suciedad. La puerta es de madera aunque tiene muchos rasguños, y en uno de ellos una uña.

-¡¡Agg!! –la lanzo hacia el interior asustado. ¿Una uña? ¿Cuánta gente habrá estado aquí a de mas de nosotros dos? Tiemblo con solo pensarlo.

La puerta no tiene pomo, obviamente. Intento abrirla dándonle un golpe con el hombro, pero no pasa nada.

Llevamos ya media hora sentados en la oscuridad de la habitación cuando oímos unos pasos. Noto como Lana se pone tensa. Se abre la puerta dejando ver un pasillo y dos hombre de negro.

-_Petríficus Totalus. _

&&&&&&

TOC TOC

-A delante.

-Profesor Dumbledore. –Snape entró apresuradamente en el despacho del profesor. Se acercó a la mesa de roble y se apoyó con ambas manos en ella. –No he podido venir antes. Vengo de una reunión. El Señor Tenebroso quiere que le mantenga informado sobre los pasos que usted y Potter seguirán después de lo de esta tarde.

El director frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Voldemort **siempre** quería que Snape le mantuviera informado de primera mano lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, eso era algo que ya no se decían de lo obvio que era. Que lo repitiera en ese momento demostraba lo peligroso de la situación ¿Qué habría pasado para que Voldemort pusiera especial énfasis en los pasos que siguieran?

Y lo más importante. ¿Qué habría pasado esa tarde? Había excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde, Severus? –preguntó con firmeza.

-Ha habido un secuestro. Han sido Malfoy y Nott. Se han llevado a Lana Vega y a... –Snape tragó saliva, sabiendo los problemas que habría por culpa del secuestro del amigo de Potter. -...Ron Weasley, profesor, el amigo inseparable de Potter.

Dumbledore no hizo menor gesto que indicara su preocupación o temor. Su mirada se ensombreció y se levantó de la silla.

-Severus, llama a Minerva para que acuda a mi despacho y ven con ella.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, Snape desapareció del despacho y se acercó a su fénix. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió una corta nota antes de dársela a Fawkes, que desapareció con unas llamas.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

&&&&&&

-Vamos Eli, tranquilízate.

Padma llevaba ya el pijama puesto y estaba tumbada en el suelo de su habitación con Treny comiendo chucherías. Eli no dejaba de fruncir el ceño y apretarse las manos, nerviosa.

-Sí, seguro que Lana no ha acabado su cita con Weasley. –le dijo Treny para darle ánimos.

-O puede que halla sido un desastre y ahora esté con el perdiendo la virginidad con el primero que pasó por delante para darle celos al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Padma!! –chillaron ambas chicas ofendidas por la posibilidad que había dado la morena.

La chica se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Es que sois unas exageradas. Treny: no está con el Weasley porque éste está enamorado de la Granger y Eli: no la ha secuestrado el loco del pueblo. –ensanchó aún más su sonrisa para darles confianza. –Todos sabemos que Lana no es la típica chica que se mete en la cama de uno así porque sí, y menos si no son novios y no llevan un tiempo saliendo. Así que ahora mismo estará en las cocinas o el en baño de los prefectos celebrando la cita.

Eli suspiró y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste antes de marcharse de allí.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. –dijo Treny cuando Eli ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? A de más, no tiene porque tener nada que ver con la carta que recibió Draco de su padre...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó mordazmente Treny. –Debimos decírselo desde el principio a Dumbledore.

-¡Fue un despiste demasiado mediocre para que fuera de un Malfoy! ¡Podía ser una trampa!

-Padma, ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡No es Dios, puede cometer errores como todos! Y el que fuera o no una trampa lo tiene que decidir Dumbledore solito.

-Treny, ¿No lo ves? En el plan no tenía nada que ver Lana. Sólo hablaba de un león... –los ojos de Padma se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de algo. -¡Un león! ¡Un Gryffindor! ¡Weasley!

-¡Bravo, genio! –le recriminó Treny. –Aún podemos arreglarlo, serviremos de ayuda al director... encontrarán a Weasley y a Lana... todo se arreglará...

-Será mejor que vallamos ya. –le dijo Padma asintiendo y cogiendo la capa para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

Bajaron silenciosamente a la sala común, que estaba desierta, con las brasas de la chimenea ya apagada. Se acercaron a la salida y....

-¿A dónde vais?

&&&&&&

-Herm, ¿Has visto a Ron? –le dijo Harry con la mirada preocupada. –No lo he visto en toda la excursión de Hogsmeade, ni al regreso, ni con Dean y Seamus, ni en la tienda de sus hermanos... Tampoco ha ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, ni a la habitación ni a la cena. –agregó sacando un pergamino bastante viejo y clavándole la punta de la varita en el centro. –Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Harry le enseñó el pergamino a la chica. Hermione lo cogió y lo escrutó con el ceño fruncido. Ron no estaba ni en el castillo ni en los terrenos.

El chico se había puesto muy protector con ellos desde la muerte de Sirius del que todavía se sentía culpable. A veces, resultaba algo agobiante, pero tenía que reconocer que esta vez tenía sus motivos.

-Tienes razón, esto es preocupante. –le devolvió el mapa. –Debemos ver a Dumbledore.

&&&Lana&&&

-_¡Movili corpus! _

Nuestros cuerpos rígidos se elevan como levitando, antes de que se muevan a gusto de los encapuchados. Los seguimos por un pasillo con las viejas ventanas de madera apolillada y rota. Los cristales están completamente sucios o rotos y varias tablas los tapan.

Subimos dos pisos. Conforme vamos subiendo, la mansión parece más nueva y habitable. Sin embargo, por muy habitable que parezca, el miedo y la ira no desaparecen de mi cuerpo y me siento terriblemente asustada y cansada.

Abren una puerta y bajan la cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando estamos en mitad de la habitación, sin ninguna ceremonia el hechizo desaparece y nosotros caemos a gran altura.

Quedamos de rodillas ante un sillón rojo que estaba junto al fuego y que una serpiente rodeaba con su viscoso cuerpo. Ron se levanta en muestra de la cabezonería y orgullo Weasley que los caracterizan, pero con un golpe en la espalda del corpulento mortífago que tiene detrás cae al suelo jadeando y llevándose una mano a la espina dorsal.

Deseo acercarme a el, abrazarlo y atenderlo, pero de nuevo la ira y el miedo me mantienen en mi sitio como un clavo.

Lentamente, el sillón se gira, y quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado me mira con unos astutos e inhumanos ojos rojos como rendijas atravesándome la mirada y leyendo mi mente.

Ante mí aparecen imágenes de mi vida. Yo hablando con Ron por primera vez, yo rechazando a Draco, yo de pequeña con mi abuela dibujando, yo llorando, riendo, con mis amigos... y huyendo de Ron en dirección al bosque donde dos mortífagos esperaban.

Se levanta de la silla y se pone en frente mío, de cuclillas, atravesándome con sus increíbles ojos rojos. En seguida aparto la vista, y noto como me tira de la túnica del pecho. Está observando mi insignia de Ravenclaw de cerca con una mueca burlona. La suelta con mucho desprecio y se volvió a levantar.

-Lana Vega. –sisea burlonamente. –No deberías estar aquí. Se supone que es el cazador el que va hacia la presa y no lo contrario. Gracias a ti, el plan de capturar al Weasley no se podría haber hecho mejor. –mira con desprecio a Ron mientras él me mira furiosamente. –Y de paso, te cogimos a ti, el nuevo juguete de mis vasallos.

Una mueca burlona aparece en su inhumana cara. En seguida comprendo a qué se refería: lo temí desde el principio. Sus vasallos me iban a tener de cama en cama cuando se cansasen de sus mortífagas o cuando no tuvieran a nadie con el que divertirse.

Su bufón. Su juguete. Su amante.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y me pongo a temblar. No, eso nunca. Antes la muerte. Jamás podría vivir así. Antes me moriría. No por favor, no por favor...

-Pero te daré una oportunidad. –declara maliciosamente. –Lucharás en un duelo contra todos mis mortífagos. Si consigues ganarlos a todos, serás libre. Si no, por cada dos batallas perdidas tendrás que quitarte una prenda de ropa.

Los mortífagos comienzan a reírse maliciosamente y señalándome burlonamente. Algunos me observaban atentamente como estudiando "la mercancía" que ya de seguro creen que tendrán. Pero eso nunca... ¡Jamás lo permitiré! Como si me corto las venas con cualquier astilla. ¡Lo que sea!

-En cuanto a ti, Weasley... –el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le mira con tanto desprecio como podría mirar a una rata muerta en mitad de la sala. –Me servirás para cazar a Potter. Después de todo, quedarás irreconocible. –Ron apretó la mandíbula. Era valiente, pero nunca se había visto con Voldemort, y tampoco podía hacer nada más que empeorar la situación.

&&&&&&

-¿Cómo que sabéis dónde está Ron? –gritó Harry tirando el sillón en el que estaba sentado al levantarse. -¿Y por qué no lo dijisteis antes?

Padma y Treny se revolvieron inquietas en sus sillones mientras los alumnos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Es que no estamos seguras. Son sólo sospechas. –dijo Treny. –Pero... ¿Profesor, tiene un pensadero?

Dumbledore entendió al instante lo que la chica quería hacer. Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a un armario. Cogió el recipiente y lo colocó en frente de todos.

Padma se llevó la varita a la sien y sacó un pensamiento y lo dejó colgando de la varita por encima de la vasija mirando al profesor como esperando su aprobación.

-¿Puedo, profesor? –preguntó con timidez.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Padma dejó caer el pensamiento haciendo revolver la sustancia de la vasija.

-Señorita Patil, valla usted primero. –dijo con amabilidad el director. Uno a uno, los alumnos y el director se metieron en la vasija.

Llegaron al pensamiento que había metido Padma. Estaban en clase de Encantamientos. Padma recogía unos trabajos, mirando el nombre de cada alumno para ponerlo por orden alfabético.

Al llegar a la tercera fila, encontró todos los trabajos de esa fila al extremo derecho, al lado de Draco. Los cogió todos y por el camino empezó a desenrollarlos para colocarlos por orden. Pero no había el trabajo de Draco malfoy, si no una carta.

Leyó unos fragmentos para asegurarse de que no era un trabajo, mientras que Hermione, Harry, Albus, Eli, Treny, y Padma se acercaban a ella para leerlo todo.

"Querido Draco.... este sábado... Hogsmeade... lleva al león al bosque como puedas... traslador... cementerio... sólo... honor... nuestro señor... Lucius"

Sólo tuvieron tiempo de leer palabras sueltas porque Malfoy se levantó como un resorte a penas Padma había puesto los ojos en su carta y se la arrancó de un zarpazo.

-Mira mejor lo que coges, estúpida. –le tiró su trabajo a la cara antes de sentarse.

Hubo un remolino de colores antes de verse de nuevo en el despacho del director.

&&&Ron&&&

Nos separaron. A mí me dejaron a cargo de los mortífagos mientras que a Lana se la llevaron las mortífagas.

Me llevaron a una habitación a empujones y patadas. Las ventanas estaban tapadas, como casi todas. Había una cama, un armario y una silla. Los mortífagos me tiraron sin contemplaciones y llenaron la habitación de hechizos para que no escapara y quedarme encerrado.

¡¡Mierda!!

Lana... No puedo evitar preocuparme por ella ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?

Sé muy bien para qué nos han separado; para que tengamos más miedo y nos queme la preocupación por el otro, y, a de más, porque nos tienen aquí por motivos diferentes.

No puedo evitar preocuparme por Harry. ¡Por mi puta culpa! Espero que Dumbledore le obligue a no moverse de Hogwarts.

¿Y si Voldemort cree que yo se el final de la profecía? Harry nunca nos dijo lo que era...

Oh-oh...

&&&&&&

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!

Me da mucha lástima dejaros así el capitulo pero es que tantas cosas en un mismo capitulo... ¡¡¡Se me van las ideas!!! Muajajaja....

¡¡Dejad rr, plis!! Aunque sea sólo para poner "bien" o "mal" (pucheros) porfa....


	9. Jugando con los prisioneros

¡¡¡Hola! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estaba (y

estoy) castigada! No volvera a pasar (tengo un truco. Hoy tengo mucha prisa,

asi que no podre contestar los reviews, lo haré en el siguiente capítulo.

Un beso a todos.

9.Jugando con los prisioneros

&&&Lana&&&

Estoy paralizada. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que mirar cómo me

maquillan. ¡¡IIIGG! Qué asco... ¡Cómo odio estos potingues!

Me han cambiado la ropa por una que no sé de dónde ha salido pero me sirve

a la perfección. Llevo unas botas, medias, una minifalda y un "palabra de

honor". ¡Se supone que voy a batirme en duelo y me han vestido como si fuera a

una discoteca! ¿Cómo voy a esquivar hechizos con esto? Hijos de puta...

Me obligan a levantarme y me llevan a la sala de antes... treinta

mortífagos están en la pared, y el sillón vacío está más pegado a la chimenea en

un lateral dejando un buen espacio en el centro. Por muy bien que luche, aunque

gane a todos, no puedo hacer nada a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... si es que

consigo ganar a algún mortífago... y las posibilidades de escapar son una entre

un millón sin recibir ningún tipo de ayuda, y dudo mucho que Ron aparezca

montado en un dragón.

Bueno... estoy sola. En la mansión del señor tenebroso. Con sus

mortífagos. Para batirme en duelo...

Estoy perdida.

&&&Ron&&&

-Bueno, Weasley... -un siseo me saca de mis cavilaciones. -Gracias por

traer a tu amiga, ahora mismo se la están rifando...

-¿Qué?

-Sí... bueno, ahora estará peleando con mis mortífagos, pero no tiene

posibilidad, y luego se la daré a uno de mis mejores mortífagos para que se la

deje después a otro... en fin, tú no vas a tener tanta suerte.

-No se que quieres de mí, Harrry no volverá a cometer el mismo error,

Dumbledore no le dejará.

-Sabes muy bien, Weasley, porqué te tengo aquí. Sé que no eres un

iluminado, precisamente, pero estoy seguro de que lo has deducido.

Habla de la profecía, lo sé... puede leerme la mente, si quiere, y verá

que no tengo ni idea, pero tengo que cerrar la mente como Snape le dijo a Harry

el año pasado. Si estra en mi mente sabrá demasiadas cosas, cosas de la orden,

Snape...

-Estoy seguro de que Potter sabe la profecía, pero no estoy seguro de que

tú lo sepas. Aún así, al matarte, acabaré con otro más de sus seres queridos.

Dime... ¿Aún llora como un niño por Black?

-Harry nunca ha llorado por él, pero eso no evita que valla a vengarse, él

o Dumbledore, o cualquier otro. No puedes...

-¡¡Cállate! ¡No puedes no puedes -se burló maliciosamente.- ¡Yo puedo

hacer lo que quiera! Sobreviví a algo que nadie ha sobrevivido, tengo un nuevo

cuerpo, y soy el Señor más poderoso y oscuro que nunca ha existido! Procura no

olvidarlo.

Sólo aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza, no puedo hacer nada, ¿Qué hago?

-Y ahora me vas a decir de qué va esa profecía.

&&&Lana&&&

-¡¡Serpensortia!

-¡¡Dissirbo!

-¡¡Expeliarmus!

-¡¡Cruciatus!

-¡¡Diffindo, Ferbo, Hiridium, Expelliarmus! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

-Que mocosa más estúpida... no puedes hacer revotar un cruciatus, y menos

con hechizos de clase tan básica.

Por un momento, el dolor es más intenso antes de desaparecer por completo,

pero aún así, yo quedo en el suelo tendida, todavía dolorida.

Cuando me levanto y le miro, me devuelve la sonrisa burlonamente, y con un

movimiento de varita, me vuelve a teer a su merced. Esta vez, una soga invisible

me aprieta el cuello, cuando insistivamente me llevo las amnos al cuello aunque

no puedo hacer nada, no palpo nada, pero noto mi piel como se aprieta y no me

deja respìrar. Con un tirón, como si llevara una correa, y caigo de rodillas.

-¿Te rindes-preguntó el mortífago casi con aburrimiento.

Estoy segura de que me estoy poniendo morada ya. Tengo qe hacer algo... y

parece que sólo puedo hacer una cosa.

Levanto la varita y lo apunto justo en la frente. ¿Hechizos estúpidos, eh?

Si quiere maldiciones, tendrá maldiciones. No será tan fuerte porque no puedo

hacer nada más que mover los labios, pero será suficiente.

Al instante suelta la varita y empieza a gritar llevándose las manos al

entrecejo. No es más que una ilusión lo que ve. Cree que una aguja gigante se le

a clavado ahí para succionarle el cerebro. La venganza es muy dulce...

-¡¡Accio varita-grito, y su varita queda en mi mano.

He ganado el primer combate.

&&&&&&

-Vale, pásame esos planos. -Lupin cogió una vela y la acercó al pergamino

estudiándolo con precisión. -Si, el camino más corto es por el este.

-Tendremos que quedarnos a 3 kilómetros de la casa e ir a pie o en coche.

-dijo Snape al lado del director. -Tienen fuertes hechizos alarmadores que

detectan magia a 2'7 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Y cómo sabremos dirigirnos a esa mansión si estamos tan lejos y el

profesor Snape sólo se dirige allí en traslador-Tonks hizo una mueca al decir

"profesor", cosa que todos advirtieron.

-Seguireis las señales que hay en la carretera, y para ir también podríais

coger un coche... si es que no rompes la manila de la puerta al entrar.

-Es suficiente. -dijo Dumbledore con voz cortante. -Mundungus os espera a

la puerta con un par de coches, no tienen ningún hechizo así que iréis un poco

incómodos. Las escobas para la vuelta están en el maletero. No hagáis ningún

hechizo cuando estéis a cinco kilómetros de la casa para estar seguros. Deegie,

tú quédate con los señores Weasley, no dejes que vayan a la mansión, dales una

pócima para dormir sin soñar si es necesario...

&&&Lana&&&

Sólo quedan nueve, pero ya me han obligado a quitarme ambas botas y las

medias. Mi ventaja es que ellos saben que haga lo que haga acabaré mal, y no me

toman en serio, en cambio yo nunca me he tomado nada tan serio como ahora. A de

más, los mortífagos más difíciles son los que me quedan.

-¡¡Tersettio!

-¡¡Yinvanova!

-¡¡Virici ordum!

-¡¡Protejo!

-¡¡Virici ordum!

-¡¡Protejo!

-¡¡Dissendo orendum!

-¡¡Tersettio!

-¡¡Protejo!

-¡¡Simbilis!

-Trinetum re...

Mi voz queda oculta cuando oimos una explosión, mientras miramos

horrorizados como la pared se desmorona, mi hechizo da en el blanco y el

mortífago cae sobre la alfombra con terribles convulsiones.

Todo es un caos, gente en escoba empieza a aparecer y atacan con hechizos

desde el aire. Cuando veo a Dumbledore me tranquilizo. Entonces veo a cuatro

mortífagos corriendo hacia un pasillo después de recibir una orden de su señor.

¡Es el pasillo por el que se llevaron a Ron!

-¡¡Van a por Ron-les grito, pero ninguno me oye, aunque veo que me

buscan. -¡¡¡VAN A POR RON!

Finalmente echo a correr tras los mortífagos. Estoy echa una pena y toda

dolorida, pero no voy a pararme.

Corro como nunca, y cuando veo como entran en una habitación, y entreveo

el cabello rojo de Ron en el suelo, saco mi varita.

-¡¡Desmaius! ¡¡Desmaius! ¡¡Expelliar...!

TUM

Como un peso muerto caigo en el suelo por culpa de un hechizo que me han

lanzado por la espalda.

&&&Ron&&&

El que Lana apareciera así como así persiguiendo a esos mortífagos, es que

ha habido algo en el salón.

No habría podido si no haber escapado.

Pero hay un mortífago que la ha desmayado. Las ranuras de la máscara me

dejan ver unos ojos conocidos. Ese mortífago no es todavía un hombre, y su

estatura me es conocida.

Maldito Malfoy

Cuatro mortífagos se suben a las escobas, después apuntan la varita hacia mí y

me colocan en la escoba, no puedo moverme, estoy aferrado al palo de escoba y

detrás tengo a un mortífago. Después de volar durante media hora, se internan en

el bosque, donde hay una cabaña, y nos meten ahí.

¿Cuando se acabará esto?


End file.
